


Bonding of Souls

by CNWinters



Series: Bonding of Souls [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/F, Family, Gods, Humor, Love, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated PG-NC-17, the following story contains follows events from season six episodes. It takes place after my Changes of Heart series. You don’t have to read it too, but you might enjoy it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - HOMEWARD BOUND

**HOMEWARD BOUND (set after 'Coming Home')**

Gabrielle sat below in the valley with Eve as she waited for Xena’s return.

"I should go back."

Gabrielle turned to Eve who was staring out into the forest. The girl looked as if she was under some kind of spell - hypnotized.

"And what good would it do?" Gabrielle countered. "You’re worth more to this world alive than dead Eve. And those amazons will kill you if you go back."

Eve gave a deep sigh. "So I’m above the law then? Just because I’m the daughter of the warrior princess and an amazon queen? That doesn’t sound right to me."

 _How can I explain this?_ the bard considered. "Your mother was put on trial once for her past crimes. She even went to prison. But she realized, after the whole experience, that she could serve her ‘debt’ for all the misery she cause by helping people who needed it. It was a waste for her to be locked in a cell when she could help thousands upon thousands of people. It don’t see your crimes being anything different... Hell, if we were still in Rome you’d be the conquering hero."

"You don’t have to remind me," Eve muttered.

"I’m sorry sweetie," Gabrielle answered. "What I mean is . . ." _For crying out loud what do you mean? You’re a bard. Think. Eve and Xena have lived parallel lives. Remember what you told Xena all those years ago._

"I’m a murderer," Eve answered.

"You killed people who stood in the way of Rome," Gabrielle answered. "At a certain point you took pleasure in it. The pleasure you felt was wrong. And now, looking back, your heart is so heavy you can’t find the goodness within yourself."

"I’m not sure if there is any real goodness."

"I’m certain." Gabrielle grinned.

"How?"

"Because... your our daughter. You just lost your way. And your mother and I will do everything we can to help you find it. You’ve decided not to harm anyone unless it’s in defense. That’s very noble. For a time I walked a path where I didn’t want to harm anyone, no matter what the price... At least until I watched a Roman almost kill your mother. I took down half those men at that outpost with your mother’s sword. And I haven’t looked back since."

"Doesn’t it bother you? The violence?"

"It’s for the greater good," Gabrielle answered. "When you’re pushed sometime you have to push back. That’s what I did by challenging Margot. If your mother and I couldn’t reason with her then I would take control. I admire your mother for not stepping in today. She let me handle it and make my challenge without a word." Gabrielle grinned with pride. "Point is, I didn’t want to fight her, but I would have – for the greater good of that tribe... So I’m sorry Eve. I can’t support you going back into that village because your death wouldn’t serve the greater good."

A silence passed between them for a moment. Until Gabrielle spoke up, "Are you sincere about wanting to help people? Getting Eli’s message out?"

"Absolutely," Eve answered firmly.

"Well, you can’t do that from a coffin," Gabrielle answered as she rose. "And that’s where those amazons would put you."

"But what about you? And mother?"

"What about us?" Gabrielle asked.

"You can never go ‘home’ to them again. You’ve broken their law by helping me escape. I never wanted to split you two from the amazons..., but that’s what you’ve done."

"No. WE made that choice - not you. Besides..." Gabrielle smiled. "Do you think they are the only amazons?"

"Margot said it herself... it’s the last tribe."

Gabrielle added a chuckle to her smile. "Oh I’m sure there’s a tribe someplace where Margot’s never been. Far, far north and away from the Greek amazons in fact. If I ever need an amazon I’m sure I won’t be on the ‘outs’ with them."

"How can you be so sure?" Eve questioned.

"In truth I’m not, but I’m certain there has to be more than one tribe out there. . . And if Margot’s correct and they are all gone all that really matters to me is my family - the ones I live with day in and day out." Gabrielle leaned down and took Eve’s face in her hands before placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "I’d give up any throne for you because I believe in you, Eve."

With that, Gabrielle moved away and began her trip up the grassy hill as she watched Xena approaching. Eve’s bottom lip began to quiver slightly and one by one the tears streamed down her face. _They really do love me... I really have a family._

Gabrielle had a grin for Xena as she came down the hill shaking her head.

"Hey." the warrior grinned.

"Hey there yourself," Gabrielle answered.

Xena didn’t add anything she just stood looking at the bard smiling. Gabrielle scrunched her eyebrows as she examined the warrior. "You kissed him," she said matter of factly. Xena’s smile fell a brief moment before returning. She looked away and found her fingers scratching the back of her neck. "You’re not even going to try to deny it are you?" Gabrielle asked. She couldn’t help it. At this point she had to giggle watching the warrior fidget.

"Yeah I kissed him," Xena admitted in a defeated sigh.

"He still a good kisser?" the bard jabbed.

"Gabrielle," Xena replied, stressing out each syllable of the bard’s name. "If you must know I told him his chances are 1 in a billion."

"Ahh I see, so Ares took it as a sign of hope?" Gabrielle continued to prod.

Xena opened her mouth to respond to stop. Not being able to find exactly what she what to say she asked, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Gabrielle asked coyly, taking the warrior by the hand and leading her back down the hill.

"Know everything!" Xena chuckled. "You know I kissed him. You know he’s STILL wishing. How do you know that?"

It was the bard’s turn to laugh. "Because I know you have a soft spot for Ares. I accept that. And I know you’ve felt sorry for him. The kiss would be a nice ‘peace offering’ to the God of War. And as for Ares well – he might not be a god anymore, but he’s still... Ares."

"So you’re not jealous?" Xena asked softly, testing the waters.

"Of what? The fact you’ll be sleeping in my bedroll tonight instead of his." Gabrielle grinned victoriously. "No, I’m not jealous. Ares has nothing I could want. But I, on the other hand, have something he wants very much, but can’t have... So you can give him the ‘kiss off’. That’s fine by me."

Xena gave Gabrielle’s hand an extra squeeze as they walked along, getting closer to Eve. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." Xena grinned down at the bard, giving her a quick peck on top of the head.

"Mom," Eve called out.

"Yeah," the warrior and bard answered together. "Okay enough of this," Gabrielle said waving her hands to the group. "Eve... sweetie... I love you dearly, but perhaps you should just call me Gabrielle again. I won’t think any less of you and I’m certain that I hold a special place in your heart. For confusion sake, let’s just call me Gabrielle alright?"

Eve looked to Xena for approval.

"If Gabrielle is okay with it then I’m okay with it," Xena said.

"Alright…Gabrielle," Eve agreed

"Good." The bard grinned. "Now what do you say Evie? Are you going back or coming with us? It’s your choice," Gabrielle answered.

Xena looked back and forth between them. _Going back? What is she? Crazy?_ she wondered, yet said nothing.

"I choose the greater good." Eve smiled to Gabrielle.

"Good choice," Gabrielle answered, giving her a light chuck on the shoulder.

"Did something happen here I didn’t know about?" Xena asked, a bit baffled by the conversation.

"Yes dear, but you were too busy kissing Ares at the time," Gabrielle teased.

"You what?!" Eve exclaimed, rising to her feet in surprise.

"Relax," Xena answered. "It’s not what you might think," she added to Eve. "I see now that you are never gonna let me live this down are you?" Xena asked the bard.

Gabrielle gave a brilliant smile, walking away with Eve, "Ohhh not on your life warrior mine. This one’s gonna last a pretty long time I’ll have you know."

"Oh jeez," the warrior grumbled as she picked up their saddlebag. "I hope mother doesn’t give me a hard time. I’m not sure I can handle two of you ganging up on me at once."

"So we’re going to Amphipolis?" Eve asked the bard.

"Yes dear. We’re going home."

TBC  



	2. Chapter 2 - GRIEF (set after 'Haunting of Amphipolis')

**GRIEF (set after 'Haunting of Amphipolis')**

Gabrielle had tried for the umpteenth time to light a fire in the old fireplace of Cyrene’s with no success. She dropped the flint and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration omitting a deep sigh.

"No fire eh?" Xena teased as she walked in with Eve carrying their saddlebags.

"It’s too damp in here I think," Gabrielle answered.

"Here," Xena instructed as she put down their belongings before taking a spot next to Gabrielle. With a few clicks the twigs were smoking and moments later when the wood was added the room began to warm up considerable.

Gabrielle grinned and shook her head. "I’ve tried at least half a candlemark trying to light that fire. What’s the secret?"

"Guess I gotta knack for fire," Xena answered. "Being Queen of Hell might have its advantages after all," the warrior chuckled.

Neither Gabrielle nor Eve found much humor in the statement yet they remained quiet.

"Look," Xena sighed. "Everything will be fine. I’m not taking any thrones despite what some wind bag demon from the underworld says, okay? He’s not the first evil god I’ve vanquished so don’t worry. Everything will be okay. . . you’ll see," Xena added as she smoothed the bards arms up and down for reassurance.

"But what if you don’t have a choice mother? What if Hell comes for you instead of you going to it?"

Xena tried not laugh, but failed. "Evie?" The warrior smiled. "Gabrielle and I have been through ‘hell’ before so I can’t say I’m all that concerned."

Gabrielle grinned. _It’s true._ _We have been through Hell before. In this life and the afterworld. But still..._ "Eve does raise a point Xena. What do we do if you get – I don’t know – sucked down there?"

"Mmm," Xena gave a playful growl as she picked the bard up and sat her on the table behind them. She started to nuzzle Gabrielle’s neck playful. "Will my sexy blonde girlfriend come with me?" she added.

Gabrielle took Xena by the shoulders and pushed her back to arm length. "I’m serious," the bard told her.

"Like I said I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it," Xena answered as she walked away to put another log on the fire. "I think you two should just relax. Hell isn’t going to get me without a fight. I realize my place. I know what I consider ‘home’. Everything will be fine. I promise you," Xena replied as she walked back to the bard. She picked up each one of Gabrielle’s hands, giving a light kiss to her knuckles. "I promise."

The answer satisfied Gabrielle and Eve. Xena went to work emptying the saddlebags as Gabrielle began to straighten out an area for their bedrolls. Eve noticed a small drawing on parchment hanging on the wall. It was a picture of a small girl. She cocked her head as she examined it. Carefully she took it down, bringing it over to Gabrielle. "Is this mother?" Eve asked.

Gabrielle smiled upon seeing it. "Yeah it is," she answered. "Hey Xena," the bard called out to the warrior who had gone into the kitchen. "Check this out."

"What is it?" Xena asked, carrying out a tray of food – bread, cheese, fruit and wine.

"Your mother still had this drawing," Gabrielle answered handing it to her.

Xena grinned. "Don’t let this drawing deceive you Eve," the warrior gave a sly grin. "I was much cuter than this picture."

Gabrielle gave the warrior an elbow for acting so conceited before grinning.

"It’s a bit unnerving," Eve answered.

"Why’s that?" Gabrielle asked before Xena could.

"We looked a lot alike. I was always smaller – thinner framed. But this picture looks a lot like me as a child."

 _So many years lost. What I wouldn’t give to see a picture to compare_ Xena thought. _Perhaps Hecuba and Herodetus will have a picture of Gabrielle we can see. Eve just might look like her other momma too._ "Did your parents ever have a picture of you commissioned?" Xena asked the bard.

"Oh jeez," Gabrielle answered. "Not that I know of. But it might be a possibility. Did you have any baby pictures Eve?" the bard asked. "I’m sure Augustus had enough riches to hire an artist or two."

"I believe so," Eve answered. "I’m sure they’re all burned at this point... Not that I blame him," she answered before quietly moving away. The young woman’s head and shoulders seemed to slump in response.

"Did you really love him Eve?" Gabrielle asked, considering perhaps regret she was witnessing.

"In my way... yes. I mean it was nothing like what you and mother have," she chuckled before a sober look returned to her face. "But few people in this world have what you and mother have. I think it’s very rare and very beautiful. So yes I did love him... But I also know I used his power more than I cared about his love."

"You’ll find the right person someday Eve," Xena replied. "I’m sure of it."

"I’m not sure if there’s a single soul out there that could see the things I’ve done and still love me."

"You might be pleasantly surprised someday." Gabrielle grinned warmly. "Just don’t be so quick to brush her off and try to send her home packing," the bard teased the warrior with a nudge which earned her a playful swat on the backside. Eve grinned at her parents, which made everyone feel a bit better. Neither woman enjoyed seeing Eve enter a dark mood nor did they want her to dwell on it too long when those moods did arrive. "Come you two - let’s eat," the bard said taking them over to bench.

* * *

Later that night Eve slept as Xena stared into the fire. She darted to her feet as quietly as possible when she watched the bard walking in juggling some wood in her arms.

"I could have done that," Xena chastised.

"I was outside anyway," Gabrielle answered as they set the wood into the fireplace. "That should be enough for the rest of the night don’t you think?"

"Yeah," Xena answered. "We should be quite cozy." She grinned.

The warrior and bard cuddled up on the bedrolls, both of them watching the fire wordless in each other’s arms. After a few moments Gabrielle could feel some tremors pass through her lover.

"Xena? You okay?" she asked.

Xena didn’t answer immediately. The bard heard her sniff and watched her wipe her eyes. The warrior had begun to cry silently. "I miss mother," she finally said softly.

Gabrielle tightened her hold. "I’ll miss her too..., but now she’s finally at rest," the bard added optimistically. "You might not have been able to save her life Xena, but you saved her soul. I think that means more in the end. She’s at peace now."

 _I don’t care that she’s at peace. I want her here. I want to hold her. I want to be held. I want her to spend time with her granddaughter like she wanted._ "I guess I’m just selfish," Xena replied to the bard. "Peace doesn’t mean much when I think of all the time that’s been lost."

"Yes... Missed opportunities. Things you wish you could have changed. Done differently," the bard commented. "I think I understand," she added.

Xena grinned despite her pain. Her bard did understand. "Well, things can only get better right? I mean chances are Lila is still alive. Eve will get to spend time with her aunt... But still . . ."

"I know," the bard answered. "It’s not the same. But someday we’ll all be together again." _I wonder if Lila is alive? And what about my parents? Did they meet the same fate? Did the King of Hell go after them too? No sense in worrying now. Like Xena says, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it._

Xena tightened her grip on the bard. "I’m so lucky to have you in my life," she whispered.

Gabrielle gave a light chuckle. "Not that I’m complaining, but where did that come from?"

"My heart. My soul." Xena grinned as she moved up, giving the bard a tender kiss on the cheek. "No matter what Gabrielle. I will never, ever stop loving you – ever."

"I’ll never stop loving you Xena," Gabrielle answered in kind. "Even when I went away... I was angry, but I never stopped love you. I never hated you. I never could."

"I’m not sure what I’d do if you went away again," Xena answered honestly.

"Well, let’s BOTH promise to do our best to see that doesn’t happen." Gabrielle grinned as she held out her pinky.

Xena gave a light chuckle and grabbed hold with her own pinky finger. "You gotta deal."

They both settled down to relax to get some sleep. But before Xena drifted off she heard Gabrielle’s voice. "I _would_ follow you to hell... I’d follow you anywhere."

Xena closed her eyes with a new resolve as she snuggled closer. That wouldn’t happen. She wouldn’t be going to hell. She already had heaven here on earth. And her name is Gabrielle.


	3. Chapter 3 - INTO THE HEART (set after 'Heart of Darkness')

**INTO THE HEART (set after 'Heart of Darkness')**

"Don’t go getting all emotional on me."

Xena could hear the merriment in her bard’s voice although Gabrielle walked behind her, the blonde’s face hidden from view.

"We wouldn’t want that to happen now would we?" Xena teased as they walked outside, heading back to the inn. She slowed down a bit until the bard was at her side and tenderly took her hand in hers. They walked along in silence for a moment, just taking in the night air. "The kids will probably be busy for awhile," Xena commented casually.

Gabrielle smiled. Although the words were spoken off-handedly the bard understood the message behind it, but she was willing to play along. "Probably. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I’ve got a room all ready and unused." Xena grinned, finally making eye contact with the bard.

"You don’t say," Gabrielle answered just as carefree.

"Yes," Xena answered. "And if you would do me the honor I would love to share it with you."

Gabrielle melted. Xena’s sultry, husky tone did her in. She might have ‘burned’ with Virgil earlier in the evening, but the heat that Xena could radiate in the bard turned Gabrielle to molten liquid. The bard could feel her legs turn a bit rubbery, but managed to keep her pace.

"On two conditions," Gabrielle answered.

Xena put on her best ‘offended’ face. "Conditions? I get conditions now?" she teased.

"Oh yeah," Gabrielle chuckled.

"Okay then." Xena grinned. "Out with ‘em."

"First you have to dance for me. Just like you did for Lucifer."

"Only if you’ll lick my stomach like you did Virgil’s," Xena countered.

 _I had that coming_. Gabrielle chuckled. "Deal," she answered giving Xena’s hand an extra squeeze.

"And the second one?" Xena nudged.

"And the second request, you have to wear that coat again."

Xena considered it a moment. "I think I can arrange that." She grinned deviously.

"Just the coat," Gabby added. A fire burned within her eyes and silently Xena thanked the fates for bringing such a seductive creature into her life. "Nothing else," Gabrielle added in a whisper.

Now Xena’s grin turned into a bright smile _. Oh my little lecherous bard_ , Xena considered. "Anything you wish," Xena finally voiced.

The ache between Xena’s legs threatened to take the bard then and there. She considered finding the nearest tree to prop the bard against while she fell to her knees to pay tribute to the woman. But she decided against it. Besides, building up was almost half the fun some nights. Xena knew this night would be no exception. When Gabrielle didn’t add more Xena continued on in the ‘game’ that had begun.

"So what exactly did you have in mind for me?" the warrior asked.

Gabrielle grinned. "Mmmmm," she hummed as she considered. "Should I tell you every little detail or should I surprise you?"

"How about a little of both?" Xena countered. Xena felt the bard pick up the pace of her steps, feeling the bard’s anticipation of getting back home soon.

"Okay then." Gabrielle grinned. "How about if I tell you what that little black coat does to me?" she offered.

"Oh do tell."

Gabrielle’s chuckle was wicked. Almost as wicked as Xena’s response to the question. "Where to begin," the bard said with a song in her voice. "The pleasures of human flesh that await me under that garment are intense. Knowing, but no quite seeing all that could be in store for me sets me ablaze. The need to feel your skin beneath it was overwhelming. I would have taken you on that dance floor you know? If Virgil hadn’t appeared to lead me away and back to the darkness I was feeling... Lucifer would have gotten the show of his life."

Xena halted her steps. "Right there? In the middle of the room?" she asked unsure of what she was hearing.

"Right there," Gabrielle answered firmly. "In the middle of the room. You and I – center stage with all eyes upon us; where everyone could see where love and lust blur together to make an inferno."

 _Speaking of infernos_ , Xena considered as she adjusted her breastplate to get some air under her leathers. "Gabrielle are you sure you really feeling better? I mean... The darkness IS gone right?" Xena chuckled at her own assessment.

"Oh it’s me alright," she grinned. "It’s just something I haven’t let myself feel since we got back together."

"And what is that exactly?" Xena asked.

"Uncontrollable passion. Undeniable desire."

Gabrielle could tell Xena was beginning to understand, but some areas were still a bit shadowy. "I gave myself to you again in that little inn in Athens Xena. I gave you my mind, my body and my soul. But something that’s been missing, for quite sometime, has returned tonight."

Xena didn’t interrupt. She simply felt herself falling into Gabrielle’s words, hanging on what the bard had to say next.

"That spark," Gabrielle answered as she closed her eyes, her breathing becoming almost labored as she spoke. "That mix of passion and desire that causes men and women to throw caution to the winds; to not care about tomorrow if the needs of today are met. And the overwhelming need to feel you, to be felt... I’ve missed that passion. I’ve been holding it back that... carnal lust. And I know why. I’ve been afraid of losing my heart again if I give into such temptations. But I realized something tonight."

"What’s that?" Xena answered her voice uncharacteristically cracking in arousal at the thought of hearing more. Gabrielle’s eyes opened, but stayed hooded in her growing desire.

"Life without passion... desire... lust... isn’t worth living. And if you find someone who shares these feelings with you and FOR YOU, then you’ve managed to achieve something few ever will - a perfect balance if you will... Like I said, I’ve given you my body and my mind and my soul. Tonight let me give you back my passion."

Xena’s hands captured the bard’s face. "If you’re offering... I’ll wholeheartedly accept."

Gabrielle grinned. The desire and the promise were written on Gabrielle’s face like all the parchments that contained her words of devotion to Xena.

"I’m offering," the bard whispered sincerely.

"Then I’m accepting."

All pretense of making it back to the inn died at that point as the warrior’s lips claimed the bards. With three easy snaps the breastplate Xena wore fell to the ground along with her scabbard. The kisses were numbing as the warrior backed the bard against a nearby tree. The warrior’s hand worked their way under the bard’s skirt to relieve her of her britches. Xena was pleasantly surprised when she found none. She looked down, momentarily stopping her movements to see the bard’s smile on her face.

"I didn’t bother," Gabrielle commented. "I knew no matter where we were tonight, by dawn you’d be in MY bed."

Xena growled. _I love it when she gets ‘possessive’_. Her fingers wasted no time, finding the bard’s center soaked and ready. The whimper of desire Gabrielle gave her fueled Xena’s need even more. _No matter how much you have it’s never enough_ , Xena’s mind screamed as she recalled her earlier conversation with Lucifer. Xena knew first hand. She could never get enough of this little blonde no matter what.

Gabrielle pulled Xena’s battle dress down with a hard thrust exposing the warrior’s breast. Her lips and teeth latched onto her lover, refusing to release it’s hold. At that point Xena entered Gabrielle with three fingers.

"Oh yes," Gabrielle cried out as she threw her head back.

The bard wanted to continue what she had started, but she couldn’t do it. Instead of her mouth she found her arms reaching out as her hands and fingers worked the warrior’s nipples to erect points. Not that Gabrielle had noticed. She was too caught up in what Xena’s fingers were doing to her.

Gabrielle thrashed against the bark as her hips began to grind against the warrior’s hand. The sounds the bard produced made the warrior so wet she could feel a trail of arousal going down her inner thigh. She grabbed one of Gabrielle’s hands and roughly placed it against her leg.

"See how hot you make me?" Xena whispered in the bard’s ear as the woman in her arms continued to grind and grunt against her. "See the power you have over me?"

"Power," Gabrielle echoed in a shallow voice. Her mind ran wild, but one word was all her lips could form. She was so close now. She ached for release and her vocalizations of her desire grew louder. "Ohhhh Xena," she sighed as she struggled toward climax. She knew that when it did come she would explode. And that moment grew nearer and nearer with each thrust of the warrior’s hand.

Xena found herself grunting along with the bard. Her own soul soaring as she watched the bard taking her hand, loving every moment of it. As she looked at Gabrielle, Xena understood exactly what the bard meant earlier about letting go. That look on Gabrielle’s face - sheer passion - was something that had been gone for a long time she realized. How she had loved that look so many years ago. She wondered how they had managed to get so far off course.

But she had her now. Right where she wanted her, feeling just what she wanted her to feel. And Xena vowed in that instant that she would try everything in her power to see that Gabrielle had her passion, her desire, her everything.

"I love you so much," the warrior said burying her head into the crook of Gabrielle’s neck.

The tone of Xena’s words, not so much the words themselves, put Gabrielle over the edge. There was a need and a want in her lover’s declaration. But more than that there was a genuine affection. Love and lust were colliding quite well. It was that image that put Gabrielle over the top as her body began to quake and she erupted with a mighty cry of satisfaction. She felt her legs beginning to go out from under her.

"Falling," she tried to tell Xena. The warrior quickly left Gabrielle’s sex and caught the young woman in her arms.

"I gotcha," Xena answered, tightening her hold around the bard. "I won’t let you fall."

Gabrielle relaxed in the embrace and let the sheer joy of the waves pass over and over through her body. When the last wave left and no more returned, Gabrielle began to chuckle in her delight.

"So much for going home," she said as she opened her eyes.

Xena gave her a lecherous smile as she readjusted her battledress. "Oh my dear bard," the warrior said. "The night is far from over."

"I’m not sure I can walk the rest of the way," Gabrielle answered, as she stood unsteady by herself.

Xena picked up the bard in her arms and started to walk which made Gabrielle erupt into a fit of giggles. Something else the warrior hadn’t seen or heard in a very long time.

"If we wait a few moments," Gabrielle told the warrior as she played with the ends of Xena’s hair that tickled her cleavage. "I’m sure I could walk on my own."

"I’m not sure I can wait that long," Xena answered as she carried her lover. "Besides... remember all those times we’d find a beautiful river bank someplace - quiet, secluded. And then I’d carry you back to the bedrolls to do ‘as you wished’. "

Gabrielle grinned slightly. "I swore I’d never forget... but I had until you just mentioned it. I really loved those times."

"Well, then," Xena asked as she continued to walk to the inn, which was now in sight. "Should I put you down?"

Gabrielle smiled and cuddled into the warrior’s strong arms. "No, Xena. Carry me away."

"As you wish, my bard." The warrior grinned. "As you wish."

* * *

Eve watched Virgil rounding up the glasses and goblets that lay around the temple, carefully placing them in a large bucket they had found. Her heart went out to the young man. And the regret she felt over taking Joxer’s life shadowed over her once more. She knew she could never say sorry enough for all the lives she had taken or shattered or both.

She took the two glasses she had in her hands and walked over. "Here’s some more," she said giving them to him.

"Thanks," he answered as he placed them with the others. He didn’t add more and Eve didn’t know quite where to begin. Finally, she found a starting place.

"I know I’ve told you how sorry I am about your father, Virgil, but I think-."

He held his hands up and stopped her from going on. "I said forgiving you was a mistake earlier today. That was wrong. I did a lot of things today that I wouldn’t do... I mean great Eli above! I’m not sure how I’m ever going to look Gabrielle in the eye again after today. Or even Xena for that matter. I grew up hearing tales about them. My dad even referred to them as my ‘aunts’... I almost got it on with _Aunt Gabby_!"

Eve knew he was being serious, but with the way it came out she couldn’t help, but chuckle. When Virgil looked up Eve thought that perhaps she took a major misstep, but soon Virgil started to grin which in turn made Eve laugh a little harder. In moments both of their chuckles echoed through the vacant temple.

"I’m sorry," Eve apologized, trying to get some sense of control back. "I shouldn’t laugh."

"No go ahead." Virgil grinned. "It’s pretty damn funny in a way if you think about it."

"Well, you got farther than your dad ever did," Eve teased. She paused a moment to see what kind of reaction that would bring.

She was relieved when Virgil seemed to loosen up and hold his grin in place. "Yeah, well... Gabby’s not really my type," he added before giving a sigh. "I’m just glad it all worked out in the end."

"Me too," Eve agreed.

Virgil sat down on the sofa and found two empty glasses. He poured some wine and handed one to Eve, motioning her to take a spot next to him. She accepted the offer quietly.

After taking a sip her cleared his throat. "After my dad died, I felt empty. Like I didn’t have a purpose. When I came back here I knew you’d still be with them. But I needed something. Some kind of connection to my father I think. But I knew I had to start over too. My darkness I felt convinced me it was a start with Gabrielle I needed. With the blackness gone I see now that what I need is a second chance... Time, experience – I need to find my course in life again. I hope Xena and Gabrielle will let me travel with them so I can examine that further."

"I’m sure they will," Eve answered. "They both love you dearly. You know I could insert a jab about Gabrielle here, but I think I’ll let it pass," Eve added playfully.

Virgil smiled. "Thanks for trying to let me live that down," he replied.

"No problem," Eve answered with a friendly grin. "So now what do we do?" she asked. "Seems we’re both looking for another way."

Virgil thought a moment and then raised his glass in a toast. "To second chances," he replied.

"And a new beginning?" Eve asked trying not to sound too hopeful or assuming in the request.

He clanked his cup against hers with a warm smile and said, "And to a new beginning."

Eve took a drink and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand nervously. "Thank you," she whispered sincerely.

Virgil turned to Eve as he stood up and gave her shoulder a light pat. "You’re welcome," he answered sincerely. "Now what do you say we finish cleaning up this pig sty?"

"You gotta deal."


	4. Chapter 4 - A GOOD DAY'S VENGEANCE (set after 'Who's Gurkhan')

**A GOOD DAY'S VENGEANCE (set after 'Who's Gurkhan')**

Xena watched her family with a proud smile on her face. They beat the bad guy. They saved the maidens. Just like old times. But something was different... That ‘family’ element - something they didn’t have before.

Eve and Gabrielle looked so similar as they stared out across the water. Eve had Xena’s height and color, but the way her eyes looked out on the horizon, the way she held her jaw was totally the bard.

Xena watched as Sarah walked up and took a spot next to the bard. She watched them converse for a bit before the bard turned to her giving a soft grin. Xena’s smile grew wider as a result. She had to go over.

As she approached, Xena ran her hand up Sarah’s back, stopping at her shouldering giving a light pat. "How you doing, hon?" she asked the blonde girl.

Sarah gave the question serious thought. "I think I’m okay... Just a little worried about going home I guess. It’s been so long."

"Well, don’t worry." Xena grinned. "Your mom was always a great gal. Very understanding. In fact, she was the only one in Gabrielle’s family that supported Gabrielle’s decision to travel with me. I’m sure you’ll be just fine."

Sarah smiled a genuine smile. "I remember when my father tried to betroth me, but mother wouldn’t hear of it. Needless to say I never had a ‘husband to be’," she said with a light chuckle. "Dad used to think he was king of the castle, but mom always had the final say in the end."

"Not unlike your grandparents," Gabrielle interjected.

Sarah turned her smile toward her aunt as she nodded. "Yes... Very much like them... But they’re all gone now," she added, the sadness returning to her voice, as she played with her polished fingernails.

Gabrielle turned away. _Gone._ _They’re all gone. In all of this I haven’t taken the time to realize that... And I never got to say goodbye_. "I’m gonna get some herbs for my stomach," Gabrielle muttered as she headed below deck.

Xena could feel the heaviness that hung in Gabrielle’s heart, but she said nothing and simply let her walk away to have some ‘private time’. Xena turned to Sarah. "You still have your mother," she told the young woman. "And she’ll love seeing you again. I know it."

"Even in light of everything?" Sarah answered, her voice cracking a bit.

"Yes," Xena answered honestly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I’m a mother and I know."

Xena smiled over at Eve and gave Sarah’s arm a light pat before going in search of her bard. Eve took the opening that was given to her and began to speak. Xena didn’t listen to their conversation. Instead her keen sense of hearing picked up on something else. Sobs. Sobs coming from inside the cabin.

"Did you find those herbs?" Xena asked, as she entered the doorway.

Gabrielle seemed a bit startled and kept her back turned to Xena as she spoke, "Yeah, but I know not to use too much this time," she teased.

Gabrielle didn’t add more and Xena approached on careful footsteps. "Are you okay, Gabrielle? Did you want to talk?"

Gabrielle cleared her throat. "I’m fine, Xena," she answered finally turning around. Her eyes were swollen. Xena could tell she’d been crying and quite hard from the looks of it.

"Now don’t go being the stoic warrior, Gabrielle." Xena grinned warmly. "You’ll put me out of a job."

Gabrielle grinned and opened her arms. Xena took the invitation and curled the bard into an embrace. They rocked for a few moments with the movement of the ship until Gabrielle broke down in tears. Xena just held her and smoothed her hair over repeatedly as she cried. She knew what the bard was feeling.

Her mother was burned at the stake. Gabrielle’s parents were beheaded. Both of them were now officially ‘orphans’.

"I’m not sure how I feel," Gabrielle answered, trying to cry and talk at the same time.

"That’s okay," Xena told her. "You don’t have to be sure of anything right now. It’s okay to feel sad and unsure, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle composed herself a few moments later and pulled away wiping her eyes. "I keep thinking of all the towns we’ve saved. All the people. I mean... How many warlords have we defeated over the years? Tons right?... But when the time came for me to help my family, I wasn’t there. MY OWN FAMILY... And I couldn’t do anything. They all died because I wasn’t there."

"Please don’t blame yourself, Gabrielle," Xena answered, hoping to pull the bard back to her. Gabrielle, however, sidestepped the warrior.

"Then who can I blame? The Gods? Ares? Joxer for not finding us sooner?"

"It was beyond our control," Xena told her. "It was the only way to keep Eve safe from the gods."

Gabrielle flinched a bit and Xena scrunched her eyebrows in examination of what the shutter meant. She didn’t have the chance to respond to it though.

"Look, Xena," the bard began. "Point is we travel the countryside, doing the greater good, helping those that can’t help themselves. When the time arrived and my family became those in need I was nowhere to be found... That’s a hard fact to live with."

"Yes - it is, " Xena replied. "Knowing you could have helped, but weren’t able to. Knowing that they cried out for you even in the end. Yeah, it’s tough."

Gabrielle stepped closer to the warrior. "I’m sorry, Xena. I know you understand how this feels and I wasn’t trying to berate your feelings of losing Cyrene. It’s just -."

"It hurts," Xena answered for the bard.

Gabrielle gave a bittersweet smile. The facts were cold and harsh, but Xena’s understanding had a warmth she needed now. "Yes - it hurts."

"But we’ll get through it together. And we do still have family we can love and who loves us. We have Eve, Sarah and even Virgil. Who knows maybe Minya is still around somewhere? Salmoneus? Heck Hercules even said that Autolycus is still around - last time they saw him he’d gone straight... Of course that could have changed by now," Xena chuckled. "What I’m saying is we still have family out there. People we value and cherish and as long as you’re with me, I’ll always have a home. You’re more important to me than anything else, Gabrielle... And you always will be."

"Always?" Gabrielle asked unsure.

Xena grinned, but the tone of the bard’s question had her curious. _Why does she doubt that?_ "Yeah," she answered firmly. "Of course... Look, are you sure you’re okay? Because I get the feeling that something is going on that-."

"I’m okay, Xena." The bard grinned. "Maybe I could just use a little bit of a break in the action is all."

"Well, Eve and Virgil did make a suggestion."

"What’s that?"

"A vacation."

Gabrielle laughed heartily. "A vacation? I’m not sure I follow you."

"Well, they said they would see Sarah home once we get to the next port. Eve thinks it would be nice for you and I to do some traveling on our own. Check out Northern Africa. I mean, except for Egypt, we really haven’t done any exploring here. It could be fun."

"Sun, sand and surf, huh?" Gabrielle grinned. "It’s starting to have its appeal."

"Well, that settles it." Xena grinned. "The ‘cousins’ can head back home and you and I could just ‘get away’ for a little bit. What do you say?"

_Hmmm... sun, sand, surf... and if we’re lucky maybe a little uninterrupted sex. This has potential._

"Okay warrior princess. You’re on."


	5. Chapter 5 - AFTER THE STORM (set after 'Legacy')

**AFTER THE STORM (set after 'Legacy')**

"Korra!!"

Xena nearly sprang to her feet from a deep slumber upon hearing the bard cry out. She looked over to see the bard now sitting up, shaking and breathing hard. _Third time this week_ Xena thought. Her heart arched for the bard. Every night she hoped the gentle distraction of her affections before bedtime would lead the bard to happy dreams but no such luck. Gabrielle continued to dream of the desert boy whose life she took accidentally.

"Hey," Xena said softly stroking her back. "It’s okay, Gabrielle. Settle down, sweetheart." Xena gathered the sleeping furs around them, pulling them tighter.

Gabrielle ran her hands over her face, trying to calm her nerves. "I keep seeing him, Xena," the bard whispered. "Every night he keeps coming back. Every night I kill him all over again... I don’t think this will ever end."

Xena held back her frustrated sigh. "It will, Gabrielle. Give it time. You’ve been through a lot lately."

"I’ve been through a lot lately? What about Korra’s father? I took his only son from him," Gabrielle spat.

Xena chewed her bottom lip to keep herself from going off on the bard. Silence was safer.

"I’m sorry," Gabrielle apologized with regret. "I know you’re trying to make me feel better. I do... It’s just so difficult living with what I’ve done – how I’ve hurt that tribe; Korra’s father. It feels like I have a huge boulder on my shoulders, crushing me, with no means of escape... Is that what it felt like – I mean when you came to Potiedaia? When you had given up?"

Xena gave a small nod but said nothing.

"When did it end? When did you feel ‘normal’?" Gabrielle asked.

"I’m not sure I’ve ever felt ‘normal’," Xena answered truthfully. "All I know is I saw you stand up to Draco’s army. I watched you willing to sacrifice yourself for everyone else. A fire I thought had gone out rekindled. Not the inferno that sent me on a destructive path but a new one. One I hadn’t felt since I was a young woman defending my town. I started out with the best of intentions but got lost along the way. That day when I saw you, I found a new beginning. Perhaps that’s why I was so adamant against you following me. I didn’t want to go on and I didn’t want to take you down with me."

"What changed it?" Gabrielle asked, cocking her head in curiosity.

"You wouldn’t take no for an answer." Xena grinned. "Just like I’m not gonna take no. I’m gonna stand by you. I’m gonna defend you. And I’m gonna help you find your true purpose again... Just like you helped me."

Gabrielle grinned at Xena’s words. _She’s not the most poetic of warriors but she knows what to say and when to say it,_ Gabrielle considered _. I’m lucky to have her. If I didn’t..._ Gabrielle couldn’t finish the thought.

Xena saw Gabrielle’s expression of happiness slip away again.

 "What’s wrong?" she asked.

Gabrielle ran her hands through her hair. "Just thinking... I couldn’t go on without," Gabrielle began to sob.

"C’mere," Xena said pulling Gabrielle to her and lying back on the ground.

She stroked the bard’s hair as she cried on her shoulder. Gabrielle settled down a bit whipping her eye before hugging Xena around the waist.

"I’m not going anywhere," Xena told her.

"Even if I’m a terrible person?" Gabrielle answered. "A warrior who lacks judgment?"

"You’re not a terrible person. You’re one of the greatest to walk this earth. And I’ll always sing your praises to anyone I met. You’re a brave warrior, a wonderful bard, a fantastic lover and a best friend. I’ve been truly blessed, Gabrielle. And I’ll fight for you until the end. Lord knows I’ve fought bravely for much less."

"Even fanatics who talk to beings called the Jinn?" Gabrielle teased.

Xena was relieved to hear the bard’s little attempt at humor. 

"Ooh especially... I might even give up a good chewing tooth now and then."

Gabrielle grinned and sat up on her elbow. 

"She could have never loved me like you... never," she whispered as she stroked the warrior’s face. "You and I," Gabrielle added as her fingers traced Xena’s lips. "We’re endless."

Xena closed her eyes and kissed the finger that lingered. The grin that was beginning to grow on Xena’s face came to an abrupt stop when she felt the bard’s lips covering hers in a tender kiss. Xena’s eyes remained close and her hand moved up to cup the back of the bard’s head.

"Endless," Xena sighed as her lover pulled away and she opened her eyes. "Don’t ever forget that," Xena pleaded. "You’ll always mean the world to me."

Gabrielle settled back into Xena’s shoulder and stroked the side of the warrior’s face. "I love you, Xena."

"I love you too, Gabrielle."

* * *

At dawn, Xena and Gabrielle went down to the parcel building in the local village to see if they had any messages from the family. They weren’t all that surprised when they saw a scroll from Virgil. Not waiting to get back to camp they opened it and read it.

> _**Xena and Gabrielle:** _
> 
> _Hope this scroll finds you both well rested after your vacation. I wanted you to meet someone I met while traveling back with Eve and Sarah (Both are doing fine by the way and send their love. Lila was completely overjoyed and sends her regards and deep gratitude as well)._
> 
> _Anyway, I think you’ll like him. His name is Hordious and he enjoys writing tales much like yours Gabrielle. I’m not sure what father would say to this but I’m sure you two would understand. I wanted to make a trip to Athens to introduce him to mom. She always said, love is love no matter what. Time to find out if she really meant it._
> 
> _We’ll be traveling back to Africa shortly to visit some kin he has living there. I thought perhaps in two weeks we could meet on the river. There’s a little town called Kaiai. Hordious says we could camp out under the stars, go fishing and so on at the south side of town. I’m rambling aren’t I? Well I know you two don’t have anything ‘pressing’ at the moment so I’ll count on you being there unless I hear otherwise. I look forward to seeing you two again._
> 
> _Take care_
> 
> _**~Virgil~** _

"What do you know? Virgil got a boy toy," Xena chuckled.

That earned her a playful swat from the bard. 

"I think it sounds very sweet and romantic," Gabrielle countered. "He sounds quite smitten in fact."

"Really? Did we read the same parchment? I saw he met a guy and they’re going camping. No deep everlasting love going on in this letter," Xena answered gruffly.

"No dear, it’s subtext. Reading between the lines like star gazing and phrases like ‘and so on’. Get it?" Gabrielle asked with raised eyebrows.

Xena paused a moment. "Nope. Looks like he got a boy toy to me."

"You’re such a cynic," Gabrielle chuckled rolling up the parchment. "It’s a wonder that we ever got together." Gabrielle grinned.

"That was easy. I just picked you up, put you on my shoulder and said ‘Me warrior. You bard. Make zug zug’."

Gabrielle slapped the parchment against Xena’s breastplate for her to hold, making the warrior yelp. "Yeah Xena - you really know how to sweep a gal off her feet you big softy you."

Xena chuckled and wrapped a tender arm around the bard. "Come on bard ‘o mine. Let’s say I buy you breakfast."

"The fastest way to a woman’s heart, through her stomach." Gabrielle grinned. "I guess you do know how to treat a lady Xena."

Xena grinned. "I never had a doubt my dear."


	6. Chapter 6 - FILLING VOIDS (set after 'The Abyss')

**FILLING VOIDS (set after 'The Abyss')**

Xena grinned as she watched the skinny man - Romeo, Rommaro, Ro- whatever... eating everything he could get his hands on. _Well maybe not EVERYTHING_ Xena considered with a silent chuckle when thinking back to the cannibal experience. He hadn’t stopped. He’d already gone through their rations and was now eating berries he had found. His face and hands were covered in juice and he looked up to find Xena watching him in amusement.

"Sorry," he apologized with an embarrassed grin.

"On no, eat up." Xena grinned as she rose to go sit closer to Virgil and Gabrielle. "You could use it," she added pointing to his small frame.

He did just that, diving back into his bowl.

"Are you sure you don’t want us to go back with you?" Xena heard Gabrielle ask Virgil as she took a spot behind the bard. Xena spread her legs around Gabrielle and the bard naturally leaned back into the warrior.

"I’ll be okay," Virgil grinned warmly. "I didn’t know him that long - a moon at the most. Still... I can’t help but wonder what could have been. Fate is a fickle one," he added as he stared off. After a deep sigh, he looked up and grinned after seeing the concern on Gabrielle’s face. "I’ll be okay," he reassured her. "But how about you? Is that fever still gone."

Xena put her hand over Gabrielle’s forehead, testing her temperature. "As hot as ever," Xena said in compliment to her sexy companion while giving a light kiss to her cheek. "But not too hot."

Gabby gave the warrior’s thigh a playful swat as she grinned. "I feel fine," she told Virgil.

"Too bad we couldn’t get that medicine or find out how they made it," Virgil commented. "Your recovery is quite impressive from when they first brought you to the hut."

"Would you like to go back and get some?" Xena teased.

"I think I’ll pass," Virgil grinned.

"That makes two of us." Gabrielle grinned. "Besides I think the warrior princess kicked enough asses in one day," Gabrielle chuckled.

"Yeah I’m over my limit," Xena sighed. "But today is another day. We could try then?"

"No!" Virgil and Gabrielle answered in harmony.

Xena chuckled and stood up, bringing Gabrielle with her. "Get some rest Virgil. We’ll head back to the main village at dawn. We should be there before the sun is high and set sail back home before nightfall," she told the young poet.

"Thanks again Xena. You saved my life," Virgil said sincerely. "I now see first hand why my father thought so highly of you. I’m indebted to you."

"Virgil," Xena began as she wrapped an arm around Gabrielle’s waist. "You took care of what I prize most at a time when she need someone to look after her and comfort her. You’re a good man like your father Virgil. I’d say we’re even."

They all shared a warm round of grins.

"Good night ladies," Virgil said before climbing into his bedroll.

"’Night," Xena and Gabrielle said in harmony.

They walked a short distance from the campsite until they reached a cliff over looking a valley.

"It really is quite beautiful here," Gabrielle replied look out toward the moonlit horizon.

"Yes it is," Xena agreed.

They took a spot on a fallen tree limb side by side. "C’mere," Xena said putting her arm around the bard. Gabrielle gently rested her head on Xena’s shoulder and sighed.

"Are you sure you’re feeling okay?" the warrior asked upon hearing the heavy sound come from the bard.

"Yeah," she answered without pause, "I had the chance to do some thinking and I realize that I do walk the path of the warrior. My judgement will improve with time. But first and foremost I have to take care of you... and myself. That’s what comes first above all else."

"Above the greater good?" Xena asked with a grin.

"Keeping you safe is for the greater good," Gabrielle answered honestly. "The fact that it’s the most important thing to me too is just an added bonus," she answered.

A small silence passed between them until Xena spoke. "I just don’t want you to have any regrets Gabrielle."

"Xena," the bard began, "We all have regrets about something. You haven’t led much of a life if you don’t have some regrets."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I’d rather feel bad about the choices I might have made in my life than the ones I didn’t. I mean... to feel sorry for the things you SHOULD have done is far worse than feeling bad about the things you have done. At least you took action. At least you tried to make an outcome favorable. Some things work out. Some things don’t. But in the end if you took your fate in your own hands instead of letting it play out I think it’s easier to live with yourself... I’ll be just fine."

"Well you’ve been pretty upset lately... I just wish there was something I could do for you."

"Just love me Xena." Gabrielle grinned. "Warts and all."

Xena raised Gabrielle’s head with a stroke under the chin. She planted the most delicate of kisses on her lips. "I do my soulmate. I always will. No matter what fate have in store for us, we’ll make our own destiny."

Another silence passed between them and they went back to watching the horizon and listening to the night animals. "I feel so sad for Virgil. I know he said he didn’t know him long but still to lose someone you felt a connection with, someone that could have been his soulmate... I think it hurts him more than he’s saying," Gabrielle commented.

"Perhaps," Xena agreed. "But perhaps he wasn’t the right one. You and I both made lots of choices over the years. You married Perticus." As soon as the word left Xena’s lips she wished she could take them back.

"I know I shouldn’t have married him. If I sent him home without me he might still be alive today."

"I’m sorry Gabrielle. I didn’t mean anything derogatory by that. All I mean is we’ve both had our moments when we thought that perhaps we had found the ‘one’ but when it came down to it we really didn’t. I mourned over letting Hercules go. He wanted me to stay and a part of me wanted to stay. But I knew he’d pay for my past sins and that wasn’t fair so I let him go. And when I did it lead me to the ‘real one’." Xena grinned.

"You knew back then?" Gabrielle asked.

"I knew I was terribly attracted to you." Xena grinned. "But I also knew you were a young farmgirl. And I didn’t want you messin' with the likes of me," Xena chuckled.

"What changed?" Gabrielle asked.

"After the quest for the ambrosia I saw for the first time a confident, dedicated woman before me. Not a girl but a woman. A woman who loved me very much. A woman willing to take on a crazed amazon to bring me back here. I realized... I’d never find a love like that again in my life. You are rare Gabrielle and I know if not for you I wouldn’t have stayed on the right path the way I did. My life. My sword. My heart – they’re all for you...  Someday Virgil WILL find that too - I have faith."

"So we’re stuck with each other huh?" Gabrielle teased as she slid over to straddle the warrior’s lap.

Xena licked her lips and looked her bard up and down, considering the ‘pinned’ fate she was in. "Looks that way," Xena replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then," Gabrielle said, nuzzling next to the warrior’s ear. "We better make the most of it."

And make the most of it that night they did.


	7. Chapter 7 - MOVING FORWARD (set before 'The Rheingold')

**MOVING FORWARD (set before 'The Rheingold')**

It took two weeks of travel but finally the trio was on Greek soil again. Gabrielle, looking green, had never felt so happy to be on solid ground. They said their goodbye to Virgil who was heading to Athens to visit Meg.

As Xena and Gabrielle walked down the path headed North, Xena uncharacteristically took the bard’s hand. Not that Gabrielle minded the gesture. It was just an odd sensation for Xena to be so ‘openly affectionate’ with her.

"Where we heading?" Gabrielle asked, giving the hand a light squeeze.

"I’m not sure yet," Xena answered.

"Well wherever it is, I hope we find an inn. I’m getting hungry - no comment warrior," she warned before Xena could through out a smart aleck comment about her appetite.

Xena simply chuckled. _Oh yes, the bard knows me well_ , she considered. _Sad thing is perhaps I really don’t know her quite as well. I mean at the cave…._

"Can we talk?" Xena asked soberly.

Gabrielle looked to Xena unsure. One moment she was laughing along with her but the next she seemed almost...  morose.

"Yeah, what’s the matter?" Gabrielle asked genuinely concerned about the change.

"I wanna talk about Hope," Xena began. "Your daughter," she specified.

Gabrielle stopped walking, bringing Xena to a sudden halt, nearly ripping her arm from its socket. "Why? I thought we settled all that," Gabrielle asked.

"I thought so too but lately something’s been bothering you when the subject of family comes up and I haven’t been able to put my finger on it. Then when you were feverish in the cave... you thought ‘I’ was Hope."

Gabrielle let go of Xena’s hand and the warrior watched as the bard’s arms crossed her chest, almost as if she were guarding herself subconsciously. 

"What did I say?" Gabrielle asked.

 _Don’t do it warrior. Don’t cry on her. You’ll make her feel worse and it’s obvious that you’ve hurt her enough over this. Be strong for her sake. Just the facts._  

"You said you’d never hurt Hope. You said you loved her and that you two had to get away from me - that I would take her away from you."

"Oh, Xena," the bard sighed, with regret. They had been over this subject many times in the last few years. She thought they were passed it but apparently not. _I’m still hanging on deep in my mind. At some point I have to let it go._

"You know," Xena began, "...  when I found out about being pregnant with Eve, my first thought was you – how you were going to handle it, how we were going to survive... A god gave me a child. Just like the way a god gave you a child... I just don’t see how you managed to ‘overlook’ that."

Gabrielle chewed her bottom lip. The words Xena spoke of Hope bothered her but what really struck her was Xena’s interpretation of her ‘acceptance’ of the pregnancy.

Gabrielle’s first reaction when she heard the news was that this baby Xena carried was a mortal child, not that of a god. She ran down the list of ‘who’s who’ and when she ran out of names she assumed that either A) Xena was lying to her or B) it was a man Gabrielle had never met. Neither option was promising nor did it ease her soul. That was the night she found solace in the arms of a barmaid at the back of a tavern.

"I didn’t overlook it," Gabrielle said guiltily unable to meet Xena’s eyes.

Xena cocked her head, trying to read the expression on Gabrielle’s face, which the bard was purposely hiding. "What do you mean, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle sighed. _Should you tell her? Should you confess what you did? Would letting her know the truth bring her closer to you or just free you from your guilt?... She deserves to know. And if she leaves then... then that’s her choice. I won’t stop her. If the pain is too much I’ll let her go - - for her._

Gabrielle swallowed hard before she began to speak, "I have a confession, Xena, but I need you to let me finish." Gabrielle looked up for a brief moment to see Xena nod before looking back at her feet in shame. "That night, after you said you were pregnant, we were all at the tavern - you, me, Armond, Joxer and Amerrice. All evening long I noticed a barmaid watching me while I was stewing over what I thought you had done. I mean I thought you betrayed me. I didn’t think a god was responsible for what happened to you. Honestly, what were the chances that both of us would have offspring as a result of some ‘higher power’? I thought you lied to me and I was angry - very very angry."

Gabrielle looked up briefly to see if Xena was still listening at that point. Obviously, she was because Xena’s bottom lip had begun to quiver. Gabrielle had to look away again. She silently hoped that Xena wouldn’t keep her word and would say something - ANYTHING - to stop her from continuing, but Xena didn’t. She remained quiet as promised. And Gabrielle knew she’d have to go on with her confession.

"At one point in the evening the barmaid nodded me back toward the kitchen a-and I followed her," Gabrielle said beginning to stumble over her words. "I didn’t sleep with her, Xena... but... We..."

"I know," Xena whimpered.

Gabrielle’s eyes shot up. 

"You know? I don’t understand," the bard said thoroughly confused.

"I have a confession too," Xena sighed. "I saw the way she looked at you all evening. I also watched you knocking down the ales pretty good that night. As the night wore on, I saw the way you looked at her and when you got up to go the kitchen for some food, I knew."

"You knew?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena nodded. "Yes and I followed you." She paused as if to get a hold of her composure before continuing. "I saw you two kissing. Gods, I wanted to tear that woman in half. As I debated about what to do, something happened. You stopped. You told her that you were angry with me, but this wasn’t the answer. And if I remember correctly, she was pretty upset with you." Xena grinned. "She said something about telling your lover she'd kissed you, at least that’s what she said when she thought Amerrice was your lover. When she found out it was me, she thought twice and realized her health could be in serious trouble for messin’ with my bondmate."

"You knew this whole time? And you never said a single word?"

"Never," Xena answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I knew you would tell me when I needed to know. It wouldn’t be something you would say in anger. It wouldn’t be something you would say to make ‘yourself’ feel better - you would carry that guilt...  But now, since you think I need to know that you weren’t as accepting of my pregnancy, you felt you owed me the truth... I admire that, Gabrielle."

"You admire that I almost had an affair?" Gabrielle asked.

"No," Xena corrected. "I admire that you DIDN’T have an affair and that you didn’t feel the need to worry me about it. Because you learned where your heart, and your body, lies. I’m not saying that it didn’t hurt. I’m not saying that a part of it doesn’t hurt even today. But I’m comforted in the fact that it made us stronger - it helped guide you back to me. It helped you realize it’s a life with me that you wanted - that you wanted to be a ‘family’ and you wanted to love this ‘unknown’ child as much as you cared for me, as much as you loved Hope."

"I’m so sorry for cheating on you," Gabrielle answered.

"You didn’t cheat." Xena grinned. "You explored other options for a matter of a few moments. Obviously, I was still what you wanted."

"I felt numb," Gabrielle told her. "That night in the kitchen. I just felt numb and I knew that this wasn’t it; this barmaid wasn’t going to solve my problem. I had to make a choice - stand or fall so to speak." Gabrielle grinned. "I knew I had to stand by you. I had to support your efforts with this child who was going to be ‘ours’. Maybe in someway I saw it at my ‘second’ chance at motherhood, which made it easier to deal with in the end.

Hope was a part of my past and as much as I would have loved to build a life with her...  I know that never would have worked. She had her father’s agenda - that agenda meant more than my blood in her veins. But somewhere deep inside me, Xena, I’ll always wonder what could have been if SHE were different. I’ll always wonder if there’s something that WE could have done to MAKE her different. But I also know that she never gave us that option. I realized this when we prepared to go into Dahak’s temple and she came to me. She said she wanted me in her life. She said if she asked father he would say yes and I could join her. ‘I’ could join ‘her’. She would never have any intention of joining me... We turned Eve from her darkness because she wasn’t satisfied with her life. She took the chance that love might be the best path to take. And that’s a path I know Hope would have never taken."

Xena reached out and pulled the bard into her arms, "I’m sorry I had to be the one to battle Hope," she told her. "I never wanted you to have to choose between my love and Hope’s love. I just-."

"Had to be the warrior princess." Gabrielle grinned. "I know. And like you said earlier. I understand. It’s made us stronger. But yeah... even today it still hurts someplace inside."

The bard’s empty stomach gave a large grumble. Both women chuckled at the noise, both a little grateful for the sound that helped lighten the mood.

"We better get you to an inn fast," Xena said, putting her arm around Gabrielle’s shoulder as they started down the path again. Gabrielle’s arm slipped naturally around Xena’s waist.

"There seems to be a great deal of smoke and torchlights from over there," Gabrielle pointed, toward the east.

Xena’s stomach now seemed to join Gabrielle’s in its protest of going too long without being fed. "Looks like I’m not the only one who could use a hot meal," Gabrielle prodded.

Moments later, they were walking through a small town with a tiny inn. As they sat down a burly man came over to take their orders - ales and whatever was ready sounded good to the duo. As he briskly brought out their plates, Xena looked at hers for a short moment before digging in. She was nearly finished, nibbling on some bread, when she noticed that Gabrielle had only half of hers gone.

"You gonna finish that?" Xena asked, nodding at the bard’s plate.

Gabrielle grinned at her warrior. _Trying to take my food, huh, warrior? No dice._ "All of it," she answered soundly with a nod.

Xena grumbled something about the portion sizes and continued to prod Gabrielle for ‘playing’ with her food.

"I’m savoring it," the bard told her.

Xena tried to stop from rolling her eyes. _Savoring it_ , Xena sighed. _What a bardly response?_ she chuckled silently. She would have retorted but she noticed the man by the door who had been watching them. _Who’s this clown?_ Xena considered.

Xena made some off-hand comment that brought him to the table. When the lock fell on the table her heart stopped. She had to talk to this man and away from Gabrielle. Xena could feel her entire future disappearing before her eyes as she got up to take this Beowulf fellow to the corner of the tavern.

She looked over now and then to see Gabrielle ‘playing’ with the lock. And she realized that this would be the last night she would probably spend with Gabrielle. She prayed that the beds, like most inns, would be tiny with room for only one person. She’d be less likely to wake Gabrielle if she could leave without moving the bed.

When Xena returned to the table Gabrielle could sense Xena’s distress. She offered the rest of her meal to her warrior. Xena said she’d lost her appetite and the fact that Gabrielle was willing to give up her food, which she so adamantly denied moments before, made Xena’s heart hurt all the more. She couldn’t take someone this wonderful and giving on a suicide mission... not again.

As they readied themselves for bed Xena could feel Gabrielle’s growing concern and frustrations. She wasn’t shocked when Gabrielle made a remark about keeping secrets. Xena just didn’t feel prepared to tell her but she knew she had to. She’d take down that wall if she had to so the bard would know she had her trust. As she began to consider telling Gabrielle, at least part of the tale, the bard stopped her. She wouldn’t ‘bully’ Xena into hearing the story. Much like Gabrielle’s ‘barmaid adventure’ sometimes it’s okay to keep secrets. When Xena was ready to discuss it she’d be ready to listen. Xena gave her thanks and with that they said goodnight.

An hour had passed and Xena still lay in bed looking at the ceiling. The bard was in a light slumber and Xena knew - this was the last night she would have Gabrielle. The longer she lay there considering her fate the more she wanted to feel her lover one last time. To hold her. To kiss her. To taste her.

Xena walked over to Gabrielle’s bed, watching her sleep. She considered acting on her arousal but she knew that any experience would be tarnished in her eyes. They had made love a few nights prior on the ship and that image replayed in Xena’s mind. That was the memory she wanted to keep of their ‘last time’ - a time when they had the rest of their lives ahead of them, not the end of hers which is what she would be doing at this moment.

So instead of taking her bard, Xena took quill to parchment. She told her as short and sweet as possible that she needs to do this on her own - she needs to face her past without endangering Gabrielle. The bard would go on without her. Gabrielle would have the chance to see their daughter, Eve, and have the relationship she always wanted to have - her ‘second chance at motherhood’. Gabrielle deserved that fate instead of dying in a lost cause. And has Xena closed her letter she made sure to put a kiss imprint on the parchment as well as something she told the bard the last time they made love.

"Remember, my love for you is endless."

Xena then gathered up her belongs, placed the parchment on her tiny bed, and blew the bard a final kiss goodbye. She walked out... and she didn’t look back.


	8. Chapter 8 - SLEEP TO DREAM (set during the 'Norse Arc')

**SLEEP TO DREAM (set during the 'Norse Arc')**

The warrior smiled as she walked back to Gabrielle to see what caught the bard’s attention.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Gabrielle asked as she pointed down into the valley. It was filled with beautiful, fragrant flowers and a crystal clear stream – perfect for a nice relaxing evening.

Xena’s fingers instantly locked with the bard's.

"I have to admit – it does look quite inviting down there," Xena replied. "You go first. I’ll follow right behind."

Gabrielle smiled and led her horse down the bit of rocky terrain until they came to a landing. She turned around to call Xena, but when she looked back up the warrior was gone. "Xena?" No answer. "Xena? Where are you?" Still no answer. The bard became frantic. "Xena, this isn’t funny. Where are you?"

"She’s not coming."

The bard’s head snapped around to come face to face with Joxer.

"Jox-. How can that be? You’re dead. And where’s Xena?" the bard replied looking back toward the top of the hill. "Xena!!!"

"There’s no sense in shouting. She can’t hear you. She’ll never hear you. She’s going to move on, start a new life. A life without you. She’ll find a husband. She’ll make a family."

"She’s got a family, Joxer, and she doesn’t need a husband. She has me. She’ll always have me."

"But what if Brimhilda was right. What if she’s forgotten her life with you? What then?"

"Then I wait."

"If it takes a lifetime?"

"Yes, and beyond."

With a pull of the horse’s reigns, she began to walk down toward the valley and away from Joxer, but he continued to follow.

"You can’t depend on her, Gabby," he insisted. "You need someone stable, supportive. Some with dare I say the heart of a lion."

Gabrielle stopped and turned around. "Joxer, the answer is no. The answer will always be no. Realize that and move on. You’re not my type."

"That’s right. She likes warriors," a foreign voice added from behind Gabrielle. "Female warriors. Isn’t that right, Gabrielle?"

Slowly, Gabrielle turned around. "You were a mistake, Najara. A very bad error in judgment."

Najara smiled a stepped a bit closer closing the distance between them. 

"It’s funny, you know? Xena said you were always so scared of horses and it was like pulling teeth to get you to ride Argo with her. Odd. You practically jumped into my saddle to go do some bird watching. Why is that?"

Gabrielle didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. She didn’t want to give voice to the explanation.

"I know why," Najara began. "Because I was the ‘stop and smell the flowers’ type of warrior. I was fierce in battle, but gentle to the touch. And you thought about touching me quite often, didn’t you Gabrielle? I would have given you my world. It was all there for the taking."

"I didn’t want YOUR WORLD," Gabrielle answered.

"But think if you had taken it, Gabrielle. You wouldn’t have lost 25 years of your life. Your family would still be alive. Your niece would have grown up with her mother instead of in a harem. We could have raised a child together, like you planned to do with Xena, but we would have insured that she didn’t become the ‘bitch of Rome’. You would be helping people in our hospice – not taking the innocent life of some desert boys."

"Stop it!"

"Why? Does the truth hurt, Gabrielle? Joxer is right about one thing. Xena’s not coming back. You’ve served her purpose. She’s used you and now she doesn’t need you. How many more years are you willing to waste on that poor excuse for a hero, huh? How many more lives are you willing to take and watch her take in the name of the warrior princess?"

"You don’t know what you’re talking about," Gabrielle replied, moving past her to walk away.

"But I do. Xena won’t return for you... ever."

"Yes, she will," Gabrielle answered.

"What makes you so sure?" Najara taunted.

"Because... Her love for me is endless."

"Which is why she left you in that little filthy inn, right?" Najara laughed.

"No, she did that to protect me," Gabrielle argued. "Because she does love me. Same reason she was going to leave me with you until she found out the kind of monster you really were. And she’ll come back again, just like she did then."

"You keep telling yourself that," Najara taunted. "Eventually, you’ll believe it."

Gabrielle was relieved when Najara stopped following. She took the horse down to the steam for a drink of water. She walked around to her saddlebag when she was met by another familiar face dressed in a white gown.

"Don’t listen to them. She will find you," the figure smiled.

Gabrielle gave a light chuckle of disbelief. "I still find it hard to see you as our advocate sometimes Callisto."

"But I am. And trust me when I say I know Xena. Her greatest weakness is you, Gabrielle."

"Gee, thanks," the bard replied sarcastically.

"But you are also her greatest strength. The woman would move mountains for you and one day she will find you. She will pass through the Ring of Fire and she will remember all that you are to her. She will find herself again and in doing so, will find you as well."

Gabrielle gave a grin and ran her hand up the angel’s arm. "Thank you. I really need support now."

"I’m glad I could help," the angel smiled. Suddenly, the smile fell and Gabrielle watched Callisto clutching her stomach in pain.

"What’s wrong?!" Gabrielle said softening Callisto’s descent toward the ground.

"Run," she whispered, nodding to something over Gabrielle’s shoulder.

"Well, look at what we have here. The bard without her ‘muse’."

Gabrielle didn’t have to turn around. She knew the voice. It was Alti. And she started to run just like Callisto implored.

"Where you going, little girl? You can’t out run me. I’m everywhere you turn," the raspy voice echoed through the valley.

Gabrielle tried to keep up her pace but suddenly her mind flashed to being struck in the face by the prison guard on Shark Island and she fell to the ground bleeding. She tried her damnedest to rise again, but this time the image of being stabbed by a cannibal crumpled her to her feet. She heard footsteps and rolled over.

"Boo!"

Gabrielle clutched her side and tried to scoot away on her backside as Alti took casually, light steps toward her.

"Still waiting for the mighty Xena? Still think she’s gonna save you from this pathetic rock you’re on, huh? Well, I got news for you ‘little girl’, Xena isn’t in her ‘right frame of mind’ and all the wishing and praying won’t help you now."

Gabrielle watched someone creeping behind Alti. It was Callisto, dressed in black leather and chainmail. Casually, she tapped Alti on the shoulder. The shamaness turned around quite unpleased for being interrupted in her taunting.

"You?" she laughed at the blonde.

"Rule one: You don’t kill me and walk away."

With that, Callisto delivered a right hook with such force it knocked Alti off her feet and straight on her back.

"Rule two: You don’t wanna make me angry. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry."

She kicked Alti soundly in the gut.

"And rule three," she added as she magically transformed into the angelic figure Gabrielle had last known. "...is for Gabrielle. This is your dreamscape. You can make it whatever you wish. You have the power."

Gabrielle started to break down at that point and began to cry. _I’m still asleep? Eli above! Please let me wake up. I just wanna wake up. I’m tried of dreaming. I want to be living._

Gabrielle watched as Callisto melted into the figure of Eli. "Until your warrior princess arrives Gabrielle, make your dreams they best they can be. Avoid the demons. She will return."

Alti rose to her feet behind the smiling Eli, ready to take her vengeance against him. Gabrielle closed her eyes tight against the image. When she opened them she was sitting in Cyrene’s tavern in the living quarters next to a roaring fireplace. She heard the door behind her open. She watched Xena walk in carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses with a seductive smile as wide as the Nile. _Ahhh, this is better. Much better._

 

Xena sat the glasses down and looked in the mirror, hoping that something more than a fleeting, scattered memory would come to her. She looked down at her wrist to see the bracelet that Hrothgar had given her. She flashed to a young blonde woman putting on a large grouping of silver rings. "Oh these are beautiful!! Thank you so much! You shouldn’t have." And just as quickly as the image came it left. Nothing more, nothing less. Xena looked around the room hoping something else might spur on a memory. Something might help her piece together her life before coming to Denmark. But the more she tried the more difficult it was to capture any recollections.

"Wealthea," she heard her future bride-groom bellow. "Do you need help, my sweet?"

"No, thank you, my lord," Xena called picking up the goblets. "I’m coming."

Xena looked into the mirror once more. Being the Queen of Denmark would give her the opportunity to help people. She’d like to say she loved her husband-to-be, but she was just so unsure of herself. She liked that idea of helping others, however, and being queen would give her that chance. She wondered silently if she had always had the desire to help people. It might not have been her calling then, but it was her calling now and she would live out her life this way. And maybe, just maybe, someday the puzzle would all fit together.


	9. Chapter 9 - CATCHING UP (After the Norse Trilogy)

**CATCHING UP (After the Norse Trilogy)**

"Did you love him?"

The question was spoken so lightly that, even with her acute hearing, Xena almost didn’t catch it. Her hand, that had just begun to work it’s way to Gabrielle’s breast, came to a sudden halt. The lips Xena was kissing just moments before were now trembling.

"Did I love him?" Xena repeated in a much clearer voice.

All she got was a weak nod.

 _I thought we went over all this earlier today_. Xena paused a moment and realized that in the bard’s mind perhaps they didn’t. _She asked if I slept with him, but she didn’t ask if I loved him_. 

"The answer is no. I didn’t."

Gabrielle gave another nod and tried to pull Xena back to her for another round of kisses. But Xena couldn’t comply. At least not yet when she knew something was weighing on Gabrielle’s mind. 

"Why do you ask?" the warrior posed.

"Curiosity," Gabrielle answered with a grin. A shaky grin at that. Xena knew that the bard was trying very hard to get past her recent nuptials... and not having much success.

"C’mere," the warrior whispered.

Xena rolled over onto her back and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. She opened her arms and the bard took the invitation by snuggling into the warrior’s shoulders before giving a deep sigh.

"I’m sorry for ruining ‘the mood’," Gabrielle told her sincerely.

"You have questions that need answers, so this can wait," the warrior answered with a sweep of her hand at the way they were embracing each other. "What can’t wait is putting your mind at ease, k?"

Xena could feel the grin on her shoulder although she couldn’t see it. When Gabrielle didn’t add more, the warrior continued.

"I didn’t love him. I was grateful that he had found me. I was grateful that he took care of me. And with no memory of myself, I didn’t have much to depend upon."

"I’m not blaming you, Xena," the bard remarked.

"I know that," Xena said pausing to kiss the blonde crown under her chin. "I just want you to realize that I agreed to marry him because he offered. I agreed because he told me I was this other person – that he and I had plans for our lives. With no other memories, I guess I felt I had no choice but to believe him. But the longer I stayed with him the more memories would creep back. I couldn’t fall in love with him Gabrielle because I think deep down I knew I loved you – or at least someone else."

"What does that mean? Someone else?" Gabrielle asked moving to her elbow to look at Xena.

"I mean. I didn’t think Hrothgar was my soulmate. It felt like there was someone else out there for me, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. And the nearer I got to the wedding day, the more flashes of memory would come back to me. Images of you, of the ring, other people we knew. I had events, I had faces, but I didn’t know how to put it all back together... So no, Gabrielle. I didn’t love him. And I certainly didn’t care for him in the way I love you. I’ll never love anyone the way I love you, my bard."

Gabrielle leaned up and placed a slow burning kiss on Xena’s lips.

 "Thank you," she whispered.

"For tellin it like it is?" Xena replied.

"For putting my mind at ease," Gabrielle answered.

"My pleasure." Xena grinned. She felt the bard take each of her hands in her own, pinning them to the bed as she straddled her waist.

"Your pleasure, huh?" Gabrielle replied, her voice so smoky, Xena found it difficult to breath. "As you wish."

Xena was never comfortable at first when it came to being ‘captured’ but with the right inspiration she often gave up her need for ‘control’ and simply sank into the bard's domain, giving the little blonde anything she requested. Xena, warrior princess, destroyer of nations, 6 foot tall and 200 pounds of muscle lay helpless under the 5 foot nothing, 130 at best, battling bard of Poteidaia. And the warrior wouldn’t have it any other way.

Gabrielle saw the look in her warrior’s eyes and she knew – Xena was offering her everything. Her trust, her heart, her soul. It was all there for the bard without reservation. Marriage or no marriage Gabrielle realized that Xena was hers, would always be hers and nothing would change that. Gabrielle also knew that she would live and die for this glorious warrior that lie waiting beneath her.

The bard cocked her head and examined her closer. Slowly a grin grew on the warrior’s face.

"What?" Xena finally whispered.

"Do you realize how much I truly love you? Everything about you – darkness and light?"

"If it’s anything like I feel for you then yes, I do."

Gabrielle smiled and stroked the warrior’s face that soaked up the attention like a sponge in an ocean.

"So beautiful," Gabrielle whispered. "So incredibly beautiful."

"We have a lot in common," Xena replied before kissing the fingers that swept by her lips.

"Well then," Gabrielle said with a husky sigh. "We must look spectacular together."

"Ares said he’d pay to see that," Xena replied.

Gabrielle stopped kissing Xena’s earlobe she was working on and chuckled into her shoulder instead. "Well, if we’re ever hard up for cash-."

"We'll never be THAT hard up I can assure you," Xena said as she chuckled too.

They both calmed down a bit and stared deeply at each other.

"I love you, Xena."

"I love you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle’s face wore a coy grin that Xena loved greatly. "Then show me."

And show her she did. Repeatedly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spent, thirty and hungry the duo decided to leave the quietness of their room to travel downstairs to the noise of the tavern _. Looks like the rift raft haven’t moved on_ , Xena said making a mental note.

"I think I’m beginning to loose my appetite," the bard confessed.

After some chitchat at the bar, Gabrielle could tell by that look in Xena’s eyes trouble may lay ahead. 

_It never ceases to amaze me_ Gabrielle thought. _A lover one moment and a fighter the next_. She grinned inwardly. _For as gentle as those hands were moments ago I’m sure they’ll do some serious damage in this bar if need be._

And sure enough, as Gabrielle predicted, the fur began to fly. She found herself reluctantly called to action and with a roll of her eyes she jumped into the melee too. And as the last man fell she realized... 

 _I love this life_.


	10. Chapter 10 - DOWN HOME (set after 'Old Ares Had A Farm')

**DOWN HOME (set after 'Old Ares Had A Farm')**

**Sidenote: This was one of the stories read by Claire and Alex during their[triple X show in Pasadena 2001](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yoLVYqpC2k)**

Xena had a grin as they lead their horses down the path. The bard couldn’t ignore it any longer.

"Okay, tell me. What is it?" Gabrielle asked with a chuckle in her voice.

"It’s nothing." Xena smiled.

Gabrielle paused a moment to examine Xena. The grin wasn’t leaving.

"No, it’s something. What is it? Thinking about kissing Ares one last time?"

Xena lost the grin and did a double take. "Noooo," the warrior answered indignant.

"Okay," Gabrielle conceded, satisfied that Xena was being truthful. Still something was up and she didn’t let her eyes leave the warrior.

Xena knew she’d have to give an answer. "I was thinking bout you, me and Ares in bed."

"Oh that’s a lovely thought," Gabrielle answered sarcastically.

Xena did laugh out loud at that reaction.

"You find that funny?" Gabrielle prodded with a playful grin.

"It’s not what you think," Xena sighed with a smile.

"Alright, Xena – out with it."

Xena knew the time to be cryptic had passed. "When we were in bed that night you kinda forgot where you were."

"Meaning?" the bard asked utterly confused.

Xena knew there was no turning back now. She had to finish. "Well... You rolled over and kinda... snuggled... with Ares."

"Bull _SHIT_!"

Xena laughed heartily at the bard’s reaction. "No, really, you did."

"I did?" The bard looked truly horrified but Xena had to laugh in spite of it. "And just what did I do?!"

"Well, let’s just say that one hand landed on his forehead and the other... well, let’s just say it landed farther south."

Gabrielle paused a moment soaking up Xena’s words before she burst out laughing. "You’re full of it! I did not!"

"Wanna go back and ask Ares?" Xena challenged, pointing behind her toward the farmhouse they just left.

Gabrielle quickly realized Xena was being honest. 

"Just how far south?" she asked cautiously.

"All the way to the Egypt, sweetheart," Xena chuckled.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and her head hung back in total disbelief and disgust. 

"Oh Eli give me strength," she sighed.

Xena started to laugh so hard she almost fell off her horse.

"I’m glad I’m here to humor you," Gabrielle said as she took her mare a few paces ahead of Xena.

"Gabrielle," Xena called out as she composed herself. The warrior picked up her pace until she was beside the bard again. "You didn’t know what you were doing. You were asleep. Hell, even I rolled over and nuzzled into Ares."

"You did?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, but when I felt the stubble I knew - this is not my bard. My bard is not hairy," she chuckled.

"Well, you think I would realize that MY WARRIOR doesn’t have that ‘equipment’," Gabrielle chastised herself.

"Not most nights, but in that saddlebag back there we’ve got that-."

"Very funny," Gabrielle answered, trying not to laugh.

Xena reached out and gave Gabrielle a light ‘chuck on the shoulder’ that eventually made the bard smile.

"What did Ares do?" Gabrielle asked.

"He said he was in Tartarus," Xena answered in deadpan.

Gabrielle threw her head back and laughed. "Good," she answered. "I finally found a way to get his goat."

"You got more than his goat that night," Xena replied, earning her a playful swat from the bard.

"Don’t worry," Xena added, "I ‘extracted’ you before anything happened. I mean you have a habit of cupping me when-."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Gabrielle answered. "You don’t need to explain." Gabrielle paused a moment. "Wait a second. You mean Ares didn’t ‘remove me’? You did?"

"I think he was in shock," Xena laughed. "And I wasn’t about to let him get any ideas."

"Lookin out for your bard, umm?"

"Always." Xena grinned.

"Well, I’ll have to do something really special tonight to thank you," Gabrielle answered in a sexy purr.

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind?" Xena asked, a huskiness coming to her voice with the arrival of her arousal.

Gabrielle wiggled her eyebrows. "If we find an inn tonight... make sure you bring in the saddlebags."

Xena quivered in anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11 - AMAZON QUEENS (set after 'Dangerous Pray')

**AMAZON QUEENS (set after 'Dangerous Pray')**

Xena and Gabrielle lay curled up in the ‘make shift’ hut of straw and burlap. The nation had changed so much in the last 25 years. What was once a powerful village now consisted of scattered tents in a forest.

"Hope it doesn’t rain tonight," Xena remarked as she lie on her back with the bard in her arms.

Gabrielle gave a light chuckled. "Well, we’ve stayed in worse conditions," she offered.

"Too true," Xena remarked casually.

A quiet sigh came from the bard.

"Feeling okay?" Xena asked.

"Yes, just thinking."

"About?"

"Melosa – Ephiny – Chilapa – Margot – Varia... I’ve had the queen’s mask for a lot of years and I’ve outlived all, but one of the acting queens."

"Valaska."

Gabrielle rose and looked over at the warrior confused. "You forgot Valaska," Xena added. "She was the queen too until you came back to town."

"I’m not sure if she counts." Gabrielle grinned.

"Well, from where I was standing, inside Autolycus that is, she was very much a queen until you arrived and caused her grief," Xena teased.

"I caused HER grief?" the bard chuckled. Xena just smiled and scrunched up her nose in playful gesture. "Well, we can joke about it... now," the bard added.

Xena pulled the bard back into her arms again. "In any case, it seems that being an amazon queen shortens one’s life expectancy drastically."

Gabrielle grinned into the warrior’s shoulder. 

"That’s just what I was thinking... That, and the fact that Varia now has the mask."

"Do you want it back?" Xena asked. "By rights you could challenge her for it."

"No," Gabrielle answered soundly. "But if the moment came, and I had to challenge her for it, I would."

"You could kill her?" Xena asked.

"Yes," Gabrielle replied, convinced of her answer. "I wouldn’t want to. I’d try to reason with her. But if she gave me no other choice then I would. What was that expression some wise woman told me - ‘Wisdom before weapons’?"

"It’s true." Xena grinned.

"Yes, it is. But sometimes talking gets you nowhere and you have to take action. And if need be, I would."

Another brief silence passed between them until Xena spoke. "Did anyone ask you about Eve while I was gone?"

"You mean did they interrogate me for setting our daughter free and hightailing it out of town?" Gabrielle chuckled.

Xena just nodded.

"Nope," the bard answered. "I think they realized they had a much bigger problem and enemy with Prince Whats-his-face to worry about Eve or my role in her escape."

"Well, he was a scary guy. No doubt about that," Xena answered.

"He scared you?" Gabrielle asked sincerely.

"Well, not me – I’m the warrior princess, remember?"

Gabrielle chuckled. "How could I forget," she joked.

Xena smiled. "No seriously. He didn’t scare me so much as ‘worry’ me. But once I had him figured out I realized it was just a matter of time before I could defeat him. Lucky me, that time came sooner than I expected. And I think I taught Varia a little something - sometimes walking away from a fight is the best way to win."

"Walking away from a fight? Are you SURE you’re the warrior princess?" Gabrielle teased.

"Should I get naked so you can see the scars to prove it?" Xena asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"If we had my old queen hut I’d say yes but these quarters lack the privacy. I’ll just have to take your word for it," Gabrielle answered, giving the warrior a light kiss on the shoulder. "So what’s your opinion?" she added after a bit of silence.

"About what?"

"Varia."

 _She’s hot headed, over reactive, dedicated to her sisters with a two ton chip on her shoulder._ "She’ll make a good queen," Xena answered with a grin.

"Really? I think she’s too short tempered and reactionary myself. But she does love her tribe, I’ll give her that. If only she’d realize she can’t do it all on her own she’d do alright."

Xena covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud as her body began to shake.

"What’s so funny?"

"You." Xena grinned down at the bard. "There was a time when we were so opposite of each other. But to tell the truth, I was thinking exactly what you just said. However, in light of all that, I still think – with time – she’ll make a good queen."

Gabrielle grinned and snuggled deeper into Xena’s embrace.

 "Guess we really have come full circle, haven’t we?"

"Um hm," Xena answered.

The bard could tell by the answer that Xena was getting sleepy. Her fingers began to play with the ends of Xena’s hair. It was so soft and smooth to the touch. And the smell – a mix of cinnamon and vanilla – was wonderful. Gabrielle always loved how the warrior smelled. She felt her arousal start to grow but she pushed the thought aside. Tonight her warrior needed rest. It had been a very long day and the warrior took her fare share of hits today during the battle. Tomorrow, however, might be a different story and Gabrielle looked eager to the possibilities with a sly smile.

"Goodnight, Xena," the bard whispered.

The reply she got was a light snore.

_Yep…Always tomorrow._   



	12. Chapter 12 - TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES (set after 'You Are There')

**TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES (set after 'You Are There')**

Gabrielle’s head shot out around the corner quickly look east then west, then east then west.

"Is the coast clear?" Xena asked.

"Yeah," the bard answered. "Now’s our chance! Go!"

The warrior and bard darted out from their hiding place inside the tavern and moved briskly out the front door.

"I think he’s gone, Xena," the bard answered as they walked quickly toward the wooded area. "I don’t know why we just don’t stay at the tavern tonight."

"Well, I think this is safer," Xena told him, "For us and for him. Eli help him if he shows up with a spot light on our bedrolls tonight."

"Another world exclusive, huh?" Gabrielle answered.

Xena smirked. "Something for that channel... What did he call it? Playboy?"

Gabrielle chuckled. "What a silly name, eh? Of all the reasons to use that image stealing device of his, you’d think people would have a better use than just sex."

"Sex can be very wonderful to watch," Xena counted with a playful smirk.

"Well, that’s true," Gabrielle bashfully admitted. "But think of all the wonderful, emotional stories you could tell instead – the fall of Troy, the death of Caesar or Cleopatra... and Sparticus!! Sparticus would make a GREAT story to tell don’t you think! Epic chariot races, struggles within class structures, a romantic love story."

"I’m sure you’d know just where and how to use that viewer thingy that Nigel’s buddy was carrying around, wouldn’t you?" Xena chuckled.

"Of course. I mean just think about how you could open the story of Troy. A pan around the room until you see a beautiful woman but you realize that the viewer thingy isn’t on Helen – it’s her reflection you’re seeing and you show her looking at herself in a mirror as she slowly becomes despondent and you have to wonder - What makes a woman so beautiful that unhappy? Then you start to tell the story-."

"I’ve lived the story," Xena reminded her.

"Of course you did and _I’D_ make sure to include you. Of course I’m not sure if folks would think Helen was all that beautiful compared to you," the bard answered affectionately, wrapping her arm around the warriors.

Xena chuckled. "Oh you don’t have to play up to me, Gabrielle. I’ve already decided you’re gonna get lucky tonight."

The bard slapped the warrior arm putting on an offended demeanor. "I wasn’t ‘playing up’ to you," Gabrielle answered. "You know I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world – strongest, quickest... great in the bedroll."

"Great in the bedroll? You make it sound soooo romantic," Xena teased.

"Well, that’s better than saying you’re the best lay in any village," Gabrielle retorted.

Xena began to laugh, her shoulders rolling. "That’s very true... So tell me director Gabrielle, what do you see for tonight?"

"No lights, no camera and lots of action."

When Xena didn’t reply Gabrielle looked up to her for a response.

"Yep," Xena finally said, "If Nigel shows up tonight - he’s a dead man."


	13. Chapter 13 - EMPATHY NEST (set after 'Path of Vengeance')

**EMPATHY NEST (set after 'Path of Vengeance')**

_Now I know how my father felt...  She’s gone. She just walked away. I couldn’t do anything to stop it. What the hell, she’s a grown woman. And isn’t that just what my mother said about me? They couldn’t lock me up. I was a grown woman free to do what I wanted to do – make my own choices...  Damn it I wish they were alive. I’d go back home and tell them I understand._

"Whatcha thinkin’ bout bard?"

Xena’s voice brought Gabrielle from her thoughts. 

"Oh nothing really. Just...  remembering, I guess."

Gabrielle watched as Xena straddle the bench with two mugs of ale.

"Thought we could both use it tonight," she said as she slid the cup over the wood table they sat. Xena lightly pushed Gabrielle’s hair away from the cut she got in the brawl with Varia. "Swellings gone down. Might not even bruise."

"Please," Gabrielle said as she held back her tears while removing Xena’s hand carefully, "I was hoping to forget about that."

"You might have lost Gabrielle, but it worked out in the end," Xena countered. "Like me, on those rare occasions - you might have lost, but you were never beaten. Not for a second."

Gabrielle didn’t respond. She just looked into the bottom of her ale after taking a few large swallows.

"Come on, Gabrielle. What’s really going on?" the warrior asked.

Gabrielle swished the ale around in her mug. "I don’t know. I feel like I failed you. I failed Eve. Maybe if I had won then Eve might have stuck around for awhile… I just don’t feel much like a ‘father figure’ is all. Fathers are strong and brave – they’d kill for their children if need be. Right now I don’t feel very strong or brave because I miss Eve. And in some odd cosmic connection, I miss my parents too. I finally GET IT, you know? When I watched Eve walk out of this village today, I finally understood what my parents must have felt when I left..."

"Helpless."

Xena was a woman of few words but she made the ones she used count.

"Exactly," Gabrielle answered. "I feel helpless. And I don’t do ‘helpless’ real well."

"So I guess that makes me a real baby for blubbering the way I did earlier, huh?" Xena grinned.

"No, that made you sweet," Gabrielle grinned. "One of the reasons I love you very much because it’s a side few have ever seen."

"You and mother," Xena answered.

"What?" Gabrielle asked, a bit confused.

"You and my mother are the only ones to ever see me cry – at least that hard anyway. Not even my other family members saw me cry. I remember when I broke my arm. I was six on a hunting trip with Toris and my father when I fell out of a tree-."

"You? The warrior princess? Fell out of a tree?" Gabrielle chuckled.

"I didn’t always have many skills, Gabrielle," the warrior answered playfully. "Anyway, I didn’t shed a single tear until my mother took me to my room to tend to my arm. I balled my eyes out then," she chuckled. "She almost started crying too. She hated to see me in pain... And when we first found Eve and I could feel her pain, her anger...  I knew just how mother felt that day. And many days afterward for that matter. So I guess the point is that, yes, it hurts to be a parent. But it also has wonderful rewards, so try not to be too upset. Cry a little, morn the fact we won’t have her near us... but realize we’ve done the right thing. We may not have raised her as a child, but we showed her a new way that she can live and learn - - and that’s the greatest gift a parent can give a child."

Gabrielle grinned and took another long drink of her ale.

"Feel better?" Xena asked.

"No," Gabrielle chuckled.

"Me neither," Xena answered as she downed her ale. "Let’s say we get real drunk and fool around all night long."

Gabrielle choked on her drink and Xena patted her on the back.

"Okay?"

"Just caught me off guard."

"Well the ‘kid’ is ‘out of the house’. We can act like newlyweds again," Xena said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"But we’ve never been wed to begin with," Gabrielle countered.

"Yeah, why is that? You know something? We should get married, Gabrielle."

"I think it’s the stress of the ‘nest’ being empty that has you not thinking clearly," the bard answered.

"No, I’m serious," Xena replied.

"No," Gabrielle countered. "You’re getting drunk."

"I am not!"

"You always want to marry me when your drunk and I always turn you down. Ask me when you’re sober and I’ll consider it," Gabrielle said coyly.

"Will you at least sleep with me?" Xena asked.

"You already know the answer to that question, warrior," the bard said, grabbing Xena by the breastplate and bring her inches from her face. "You don’t even have to ask."

"I don’t, huh?"

"Nope."

"How about I take you right here on this table?"

"Now I KNOW you’re drunk. Besides you wouldn’t want all these horny amazons admiring your naked bard now, do you?"

"I’d kill ‘em all," Xena growled, starting to look around at the thought of them ogling HER BARD.

"Xena?"

"Umm?"

"Down dear."

The warrior’s lip still quivered like a mad dog ready to strike out.

"Oh boy, what did I start?" Gabrielle chuckled. "I think I better get you to a hut quick."

"I think you better kiss me before you do anything else," Xena warned playfully.

Gabrielle rose up and slid over until she straddled Xena’s waist. Her fingers pushed their way through Xena’s hair at her temples until they locked together in the back. Delicately, Gabrielle kissed Xena high on the forehead while the warrior’s face became buried in the bard’s cleavage.

"How’s that?" Gabrielle answered.

"You’re so bad," Xena chuckled.

"And you wouldn’t have it any other way would you?"

"Not on your life."

"To the hut, then?"

Xena rose taking the bard with her, still wrapped around her waist. "To the hut."


	14. Chapter 14 - HEAT OF BATTLE (set after "To Helicon and Back')

**HEAT OF BATTLE (set after "To Helicon and Back')**

"Magnificent. Absolutely brilliant."

Gabrielle turned sharply as soon as she heard the voice behind her approach.

"What are you doing here?"

"Admiring a strong, brave leader."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Take your admiration elsewhere, Ares."

"I can’t. You were so impressive out there. So decisive. So calculating. So cold when you needed to be. I have to admit I was in awe, Gabrielle. Sending those amazons out to their death. Making all the right choices because Xena had failed in her task. If you froze they’d all be dead on the beach. But you didn’t. You pressed on. You kept moving – never relenting. It was inspiring to watch I must admit."

Gabrielle rose from the fallen tree she was sitting on. "Ares...  You don’t know shit."

As she began to walk away, Ares followed.

"Now tell the truth, battling bard. You never felt more alive then when you were running for your life, did you? You never felt anything as passionate as the heat of battle. When you chased down that young solider in the woods I cursed Xena for stopping you. He deserved to be gutted like a fish. And the look in his eyes – the fear – I know you enjoyed seeing the power you had over him."

"I did what needed to be done," Gabrielle replied, not stopping her strides.

"Like I said, brilliant. You, my dear bard, could be so much more. You could command armies. Legions would fall at your feet."

Gabrielle stopped and faced the God of War.

"First of all, I’m not YOUR bard. I’ve never sang of you, Ares. I never will. As for offering me the world yet again, you forget – you can’t offer me what you don’t have." The war god didn’t have a response and Gabrielle went on. "And for the record I’ve felt things far more passionate than the heat of battle. I’ve had something you’ll never have. I’ve had the warrior princess," she answered smugly. "She’s all the passion I need."

Gabrielle began to walk again, but this time Ares didn’t follow. He simply watched her walk away.

"Just remember Warrior Amazon Queen, My offer will always stand!"

Gabrielle didn’t look back. She just shook her head and shooed him away with her hands. When she got back to the small camp the amazons had set up at the edge of the forest, she found Xena sharpening her sword by the campfire. From the sounds around her in the various makeshift huts, which consisted of bedrolls hung from the trees, she could tell battlelust was certainly in the air tonight.

Quickly, the warrior rose when she saw Gabrielle approach. Xena wasn’t quite sure what to think as Gabrielle came closer shaking her head and small grin on her lips.

"What’s going on?" Xena asked, unsure if her bard was going to laugh or cry.

"Ares," she answered.

"What’d he do this time?" Xena asked, looking around the forest behind them.

"He’s gone now," Gabrielle answered. She felt the tense warrior relax if only slightly with the news. "He’s impressed with my ‘performance’ today," Gabrielle chuckled in spite of her misery. "And I feel dead inside."

Xena could feel her bottom lip quiver just slightly. She wondered silently for a moment if it would have been better if she and Gabrielle hadn’t crossed paths again. She felt responsible for her failure to stop the beach attack. But more than that she felt once more that she was leading Gabrielle down the wrong path in life. She was a beautiful, talented, creative woman. She didn’t deserve to be fated with the likes of the warrior princess.

"I’m sorry," Xena began. Before she could go further Gabrielle cut her off.

"Oh no. Not again," the bard warned. "We’ve already had this discussion once today. Get that ‘I have to leave Gabrielle for her own good’ look off your face warrior," she ordered.

 _She does know me well_ , Xena thought as a small smirk crept to her mouth. "In that case, is there anything I can do to help."

"Yes," Gabrielle answered, pulling the warrior down for a searing kiss. Xena felt every nerve ending in her body erupt. "Make me feel alive again," Gabrielle cooed softly, her breath tickling Xena’s ear.

Xena looked around for some seclusion for them, but all the tents were occupied with the sounds of moaning and labored breathing. The warrior looked around for some place to go, but the movement of her head was stopped when she felt Gabrielle’s fingertips on her chin.

"Don’t worry about them," Gabrielle whispered.

Xena saw the look in her bard’s eyes that said take me, right here, right now. She hesitated a moment, still unsure of what the nation’s reaction might be should anyone wander out of their tent. She didn’t dwell on it too long when she felt Gabrielle unbuckling her breastplate before running her palms over her battle dress. Xena took Gabrielle by the wrist, halting her movement. She wanted to make sure that her bard was thinking clearly.

"Please," Gabrielle whimpered. "I need to touch you."

Any resistance Xena had at that point melted away in the firelight as she admired her lover. She reached down and undid the first few laces of her boots, kicking them away. Next, came the laces behind her back. When Gabrielle felt the task was taking too long, she briskly turned Xena around and pulled with all her might, loosening the dress. A moment later, Xena felt the leather garment puddle at her ankles.

Gabrielle reached around squeezing Xena’s breasts, her fingertips pinching around her erect nipples. The moan that Xena omitted at the contact sent Gabrielle into a frenzy. Her teeth nipped roughly between the warrior’s shoulder blades as her fingers and palms continued to claim her warrior. Xena reached back and grabbed a handful of Gabrielle’s blonde locks, egging her on. In the meantime, Xena used her other hand to lead Gabrielle down to her britches, which were soaked by this time. Soon her britches met the same fate as her dress.

The wetness Gabrielle encountered made the bard quiver, not to mention the rhythm that Xena had began against her hand. Gabrielle watched as Xena gyrated against her long digits striving for more and more pleasure. She couldn’t take it anymore. Gabrielle had to pull away. When she did, she pushed Xena down on all fours. The warrior grinned at the strength her bard had as well as the tingling feeling the bard’s show of force left in her very center. Not wasting a moment Gabrielle quickly stripped herself of her clothing, continuing to stroke the warrior’s back when she could, just so she could have some contact.

Once undressed, Gabrielle pressed her sex against the warrior’s backside making Xena moan. The wetness of her bard chilled her yet warmed her all at once. Gabrielle grabbed Xena by the hips and ground her sex against the warrior until Xena skin shinned from the trail of arousal left there by the bard’s movements. Xena heard Gabrielle’s ragged sigh over the sound of their bodies slapping against each other.

"What I wouldn’t give for our phallus right now," Gabrielle remarked, her voice strained. Xena felt the bard reach between her legs, feeling her reaction to their escapade. "I love doing you like this. I love it. I love it," the bard began to repeat over and over again, synchronizing with every thrust her body made against the warrior. Xena couldn’t take it any longer.

"That’s it," Xena whispered. She reached back and guided one of Gabrielle’s hand deep into her center. The bard slid in with ease, two fingers first and then three. Gabrielle took Xena’s long hair and threw it over one shoulder. In doing so she laid her body over the warrior as much as she could without breaking the contact her clit was feeling.

Xena could feel Gabrielle breasts brushing across her back with each grind Gabrielle made. She turned her head to try to look back at the bard when she noticed a pair of amazon eyes watching her from one of the tents. It was Cyan and her young lover who obviously were distracted by the sounds outside their tent. Xena could have stopped, but she didn’t. Instead she grinned wickedly at the young women.

 _Take a good look ladies_ Xena’s mind called out. _See who your queen wants? Do you see? And I’m not even part of your ‘club’._

The young women seemed hypnotized by the movements in front of them and Xena soaked it up. She looked back briefly to see if Gabrielle noticed them too but the bard was far too consumed in her desire to see. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed tight. Her hips worked quicker and quicker. By the quivering sounds Gabrielle was making at this time Xena knew the bard was close to climax.

 _Watch ladies_ , Xena thought, her attention focusing on the amazon admirers again. _Watch your queen come all over me._

Cyan’s lover had seen all she could and switched positions so she could suck on her queen’s bosom, worshiping her body again. Cyan never broke eye contact with the warrior princess and the battling bard. She watched intently and whimpered at the feel of her lover’s tongue and the sight before her. When her lover saw that Cyan was still watching the show before them, she pulled back. Cyan whispered something to the young woman and she rolled on her side to face the warrior and bard again.

This time Xena watched as Cyan spread her lover’s legs. The young queen immediately shot to her lovers centered and rubbed at lightening speed. The young woman squirmed and shuddered, but she never looked away from the activities of Xena and Gabrielle.

Xena’s attention quickly turned back to Gabrielle when she felt the bard release her center and grab her hips. Xena could feel Gabrielle’s nails digging into her flesh as the bard let out a deafening howl of satisfaction. The bard made a few more thrusts to insure she was well spent. The sound alone made Xena wet all over again. Without warning Xena felt herself being pushed face first into the bedroll that lay before them. The bard quickly turned her over and roughly took a place between Xena’s thighs.

At the first sensation of Gabrielle’s tongue against her clit, Xena’s hips instinctively raised to meet her mouth as her hand buried its way into Gabrielle’s hair.

"Ahh yeah," Xena sighed. The warrior knew the young amazons were still watching them, but the feeling that Gabrielle was creating between her legs was far too powerful at the moment for her to care any longer.

Gabrielle pulled back and let her fingers slide over Xena’s clit at a blurring speed.

"You taste so good," Gabrielle complimented. "I have to devour you."

The world could have ended and Xena knew she couldn’t stop. She wanted this. No. She needed this. With every slurp Gabrielle made from her center, Xena moved closer and closer to the end. Her toes curled and her muscles tense.

 _Breathe Xena_ , she told herself. _Breathe_.

Xena had discovered that when she focused on her breathing when she came the feeling was so much more intense. She willed her body to relax as she felt the crest approaching closer. With a sound that rivaled Gabrielle’s, the warrior exploded under the bard’s tongue.

"God, yes, Gabrielle," she sighed as wave after wave of satisfaction washed over her. Slowly and with tender kisses the bard worked her way up to Xena’s shoulder before snuggling in.

The pair held each other in silence for long moments until Gabrielle spoke.

"The power of love is much more passionate than the heat of battle," she remarked.

"Meaning?" Xena asked, kissing the bard on top of the head.

"You’ve made me feel alive again. Thank you."

Xena glanced over to see Cyan and her lover smiling. Slowly, they went back into the recesses of their tent to give the warrior princess and the queen some privacy.

"You’re very welcome," Xena answered. "And if you ever need my services again don’t be afraid to ask. I’ll be happy to oblige."

Gabrielle chuckled softly and reached down to pull the covers over the two of them. "I love you, Xena," the bard mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too, Gabrielle. Sleep now. With any luck the amazons will sleep in and I’ll make you feel alive again in the morning."

Xena could feel the bard grin against her shoulder before slumber claimed them.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Karmic Cycle Just Ran Over My Dogma

**The Karmic Cycle Just Ran Over My Dogma (set after 'Send in the Clones')** **w/TNovan**  
 **  
**Harry Cavender climbed out of bed after the alarm had gone off for the second time. He wasn't sure why he was getting up. Technically, he was still on vacation, but being home meant getting up for some reason.  
  
He groaned, cleared his throat a little and then stretched, popping his shoulders, neck and back. “Oh that's good.” He smiled and hummed. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on Mattie's forehead and then left their bedroom.  
  
Scrubbing his face to awaken, he retrieved the paper from the porch. Then he made his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, which was pre-brewed thanks to the fact that Mattie had remembered to set the timer the night before after they had gotten back from their ski trip.  
  
He grabbed his favorite cup from the coffee tree and poured the coffee as he flipped open the paper on the counter. Passing up the national news headlines, he opened the paper to the local news. He had always figured there wasn't anything he could really worry about on the national level anyhow, but if there was some pervert running around in his neighborhood, he should probably be aware of that.  
  
He scanned the paper until he landed on the top local story. His eyes widened, locked on the paper as he read. He was so intent on reading the story that he only became distracted when he realized he was overfilling his mug and spilling coffee all over the counter. “Son of a bitch!” He put the pot back quickly, dashed to the sink for a rag and mopped at the mess as he continued to read the paper.   
  
“Mattie! Mattie get up, hon!”  
  
The blonde groaned and rolled over. Slowly, she opened a weary eye, then rubbed both. Finally, she pushed up onto her elbows and watched as Harry pulled on his pants and grabbed a shirt from the dresser. “Is the house on fire?”  
  
“It's much worse than that. Get up. We have a big problem. We've got to find out what's going on.”  
  
She never questioned it when her partner got like this, in this lifetime or any other for that matter. They had been through too many together. She did however, need to get him calmed down and there was only one way to do that. 

“Xena?”  
  
He turned around and raised a brow, “Yes, Gabrielle?” He crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that his partner had done that on purpose. They had been trying to reconcile all of this for a while and every time Mattie did that it made him nervous. He understood everything it meant. But it was just easier to go with Harry and Mattie in this life, just as it had been easier to go with the names they had been born with in all the others. She only used Xena when she **really** wanted his attention.  
  
“Would you like to take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong?”

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, placing her feet on the floor.  
  
He reached over and tossed the soggy, coffee soaked paper at her.  
  
“Spilling your coffee on the paper is not a good reason to get me up, Harry.”  
  
“Read the headline on the second page.”  
  
Mattie flipped open the paper as best she could. 

“Oh shit!” She was on her feet headed for her closet, still reading the paper. “This can't be!”  
  
“Then explain to me why the bodies we occupied several millennia ago caused a huge ruckus at a local police department.”  
  
Mattie tossed the paper down and pulled a pair of jeans off a hanger. Then she retrieved a t-shirt for herself. She quickly found underclothes and pulled them on, hopping on one foot as she slipped her jeans on one leg then the other. 

“We need to find out what's going on.”  
  
“Is there an echo in here? Didn't I just say that?” He tapped his foot.  
  
“Nobody likes a smart-ass. Come on, get your shoes on!” She huffed, tossing him his sneakers as she tied hers.   
  
Xena cleared her throat and looked out from the small cave they had found in an outcropping of rocks near the water. The warrior could tell it was an ocean by the scent. Which ocean she wasn't sure. There were a lot of things she wasn't sure of at the moment.  
  
They had been on their own for a few days now and things were really starting to get more frustrating. Mostly because she knew they just weren't prepared for what was out there.  
  
They needed money. They needed new clothes, even though Gabrielle was quick to point out that the women on the beach were wearing far less than they were. Xena couldn't disagree, but she wondered why in the hell the bard noticed the women on the beach!  
  
She chewed on her pinkie nail for a moment and blew out a frustrated breath. She turned her head slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Xena, I know you're only doing what your instincts tell you to do. But I'm sure there's no reason for us to hide out in a cave. I think it'll be all right for us to mix and mingle with the people out there as long as we're careful.”  
  
“But the police may still be looking for us.”  
  
“Xena, they think we're dead, remember? We were supposedly blown to Olympus and back.”  
  
The warrior let out another long, slow, calming breath. “You think they bought that?”  
  
“Absolutely.” She smiled and rubbed her partner's shoulder. “I think we should go out there and see what we can find out. I know it's all a little intimidating, but as long as we're together we'll be fine.”  
  
Xena nodded. “You're right. Let's go. We need to find food and money.”  
  
“It might be best to try and earn some money so we can buy the food. I saw vendors selling it. I have a feeling that fishing with a lure made from my hair or trying to chakram some poor small animal around here might not be a wise move.”  
  
The tall woman nodded. “We know local law enforcement doesn't like you and your sais.”  
  
A blonde brow arched. “No kidding.” Now she chewed her nail. “Maybe we should leave a few things here.” She reached down and took her sias from her boots. “Weapons might not be the best approach.”  
  
“Agreed,” Xena nodded as she took off her sword and removed her armor.  
  
  
  
Mattie ran her hand through her hair as she grabbed a juice from the fridge and Harry grabbed the car keys from the hook on the wall. “So where do we start?”  
  
“The police department?” Harry questioned.  
  
Mattie shivered. Given her 'past' indulgences in various moneymaking opportunities, police departments still made her a bit edgy. It was true, since meeting back up with her partner, everything had finally come to order and she was living the straight life at last. The mere thought of that still cracked her up for several reasons.  
  
“Me? Police? Really?” She gave him a coy smile and a little laugh. “I don't think so.”  
  
Harry nodded, still amused by the fact that it was Mattie in this lifetime that had 'issues' with authority figures. “Okay then, I'll go to the police and you can check out the newspapers. Do some digging and see if ' **we've** ' shown up anywhere else.”  
  
Mattie nodded and watched as Harry began to make his way out. Mattie cleared her throat and cocked her head. Harry cursed himself and turned right back around.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered, making sure to give her the traditional goodbye kiss. “I'm a little bit focused at the moment.”  
  
“I guess I can forgive ya,” she teased. “Be careful.”  
  
“2000 years and you still tell me to be careful?” he joked back.  
  
“Old habits die hard,” she grinned. “Do you have your cell phone?”  
  
He patted his hip. “Always. If you need me just yell. Be back soon,” he said blowing her another kiss and making his way out.  
  
  
The warrior and the bard made their way down the beach then up to street level. The traffic both on the city street and the sidewalk was a bit overwhelming. They were realizing quickly that it didn't take long to 'fit in'. In fact they weren't even noticed, except for some construction workers who started hooting at 'Blondie'. Of course, with the help of a bucket that was located at the bottom of the scaffolding and the good aim of the warrior princess, that was put to an end real quick. The menacing, “Keep your eyes off and your mouth shut,” warning from Xena didn't hurt either.  
  
As they continued their walk down the street they approached a resident walking toward them. At least they thought it was an area resident.  
  
“Xena,” Gabrielle whispered. “What is that?”  
  
There wasn't a single orifice left on this person that didn't have a piercing. Hardly a single bit of flesh remained that didn't display tattoo art of some kind. Gabrielle was in awe.  
  
“I'm not sure,” Xena replied back. “Maybe a local warlord or something, just keep walking and don't make eye contact. We don't need to cause a scene.”  
  
“Right, this from the woman who just knocked down three carpenters for 'ogling her bard',” Gabrielle retorted.  
  
“That was different!” Xena exclaimed in a hushed tone. “What was I supposed to do? Just let those men treat you that way?”  
  
Gabrielle grinned. She loved her warrior. Especially when she watched out for her 'virtue'.  
  
As the person passed, Gabrielle tried to look at a store window. When she did, she noticed a sign.  
  
“Hey Xena,” she said coming to a halt. “They need help according to this sign. Perhaps I can find some work to get us some money.”  
  
Xena looked up at the front of the building. She let out a long, disgusted breath. In this lifetime, like the last, it looked like it would be Gabrielle who would be the one earning the money. “All right, let's see what kind of help they need, Gabrielle. Maybe I can find work, too.”  
  
The bard arched a brow, following Xena into the building. It was dark and quiet, obviously a tavern that hadn't opened for business yet. A few people milled about, including a few very scantily clad women. One woman, who was completely topless and not paying attention to where she was going, ran right into Xena causing them both to be knocked off balance a bit. The warrior was quick to wrap her arms around the woman and right them. She cleared her throat and tried to look innocent as she took in an eyeful of the woman's obvious attributes. “Umm…sor... sorry…” Xena cleared her throat as she slowly released her hold on the woman.  
  
The red head grinned, taking a look at the woman she had run into. “No problem.” She ran a finger over the soft leather strap at Xena's shoulder. “Happens all the time. Nice,” She nodded at the rich brown leather. “Soft.” She whispered.  
  
“All right that's it!” Gabrielle had taken more than she could stand and grabbed Xena by the arm, dragging her away from the woman and toward the door. “I was wrong about this place. They don't need the type of help we can give them.”  
  
Xena followed her bard, but turned her head to have one last look at the woman who was now waving good-bye with a grin plastered across her face. Apparently tall, dark and gorgeous was already spoken for and just a tad whipped.  
  
  
Mattie tapped her foot as she sat staring at the computer screen. Having done a quick search, she didn't find anything further on the local news groups about 'Xena and Gabrielle'. The only thing she was sure of was that she'd bet good money that somehow 'Xena' would have been involved in the explosion at the junkyard. She picked up the phone and dialed Harry's cell number.  
  
“Cavender.”  
  
“Hiya, handsome. What do you know?” She sipped her juice. “Anything new?”  
  
“Yeah, shortly after their 'escape', there was…”  
  
“An explosion at a local junkyard.” She finished for him.  
  
“Right. The police are assuming they were killed in the blast.” He sighed. “Witnesses say two people fitting their descriptions were seen taking refuge behind a set of barrels that ended up going up in a ball of flames.”  
  
“Wanna bet they didn't?”  
  
“If we know them as well as we think we know them, we know they didn't.”  
  
“So,” Mattie leaned in on her hand. “The question becomes: Where are they now? Where would we have gone?”  
  
“Well,” Harry paused as he made a turn, “We would have looked for shelter first and then food.”  
  
“And given this location, where is Xena most likely to go to find those two things?”  
  
Harry pulled up to a stoplight and glanced over the top of his sunglasses at the street sign. “Santa Monica.” He mumbled when he saw the sign. “The beach.”  
  
“Right!” Mattie jumped up. “I'll meet you there. We can cover twice as much ground if I bring the Jeep down.”  
  
“Meet me at Santa Monica and Ocean. That's a good place to start.”  
  


  
“But Gabrielle, I didn't do any…”  
  
“Just don't.” The bard put her hand up and stalked away from the warrior, walking briskly down the 3rd St. Promenade past all the shops and restaurants.  
  
“By the Gods.” The warrior just shook her head and followed the blonde down the street, only turning her head slightly when she walked past the Greek restaurant and her stomach grumbled. “Later.” She chastised her own system and picked up the pace to catch up. “Gabrielle, wait a minute!”  
  
The blonde stopped and crossed her arms, tapping her foot in the 'I'm completely annoyed at you' manner that had become habit. Xena approached slowly and grinned. That particular grin was the one that always melted her bard before, if her memory was serving her correctly. She hoped she was right.  
  
“What?” The blonde snapped.  
  
“Didn't want to lose you in the crowd.” Xena grinned again, still waiting for it to work. When it didn't take, she went for the puppy eyes. The bard smiled. _That did it. I knew it was one of the two._ “Let's just take it slow and easy.”  
  
Gabrielle sighed allowing her frustration to dissipate. “Right. I'm sorry.”  
  
“S'Kay.”  
  
They continued their walk. As they approached a busy street, a car screeched to a halt and the driver's door popped open.  
  
“You two have to come with me.”  
  
Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other before taking another look at the man panting in front of them. Gabrielle could tell he wasn't a local law officer by his appearance. He didn't have a uniform like them. His dress, however, became secondary the closer he moved to them.  
  
“He looks like Joxer,” Xena whispered.  
  
Harry stepped closer. “I know you might not believe me, but I'm a...  friend. You have to come with me so we can talk a few things over. Besides, it may not be safe for you here.”  
  
“Who are you?” Gabrielle asked.  
  
“Please get in the car and I'll explain everything,” he replied pointing behind him.  
  
Xena considered it a moment _. What do we have to lose? Can't be any worse than where we've been_. With a nod, the bard followed her lead. Xena took the passenger side and Gabrielle took the back seat as Harry climbed in.  
  
“I've got someone you have to meet first,” he said has he pulled into traffic.  
  
“Who are you exactly?” The warrior questioned, making sure she had room in the car to throw a proper punch if need be.  
  
Harry sucked air through his teeth and sighed. “Well, that's where things get a little complicated.” He looked to Xena, lifting a brow. “My given name is Harry. Let's go with that for right now and we'll try to figure everything else out as we go.”  
  
“You keep saying we,” Gabrielle commented, scooting closer to the front seat and staying close to Xena. “Who is we? Or do you have a mouse in your pocket?”  
  
Harry and Xena both gave the bard a strange look. She smiled at the warrior, then just shrugged at Harry. “It was a perfectly reasonable question.”  
  
“Yes, it was.” He agreed as he pulled over to the side of the road and honked the horn to get Mattie's attention as she stood at the intersection waiting for him. He rolled down the window and waved her over.  
  
The blonde jogged across the street and jumped in the back seat, coming face to face with, well, herself.  
  
“Xena?” Gabrielle looked totally shocked as she took in Mattie's features. “She…She…” The bard pointed as she stammered. “She looks like me.”  
  
“Actually,” Mattie crossed her arms. “You look like me,” she declared defiantly. “You were artificially created.”  
  
Gabrielle immediately didn't like the tone and took offense. “Yeah, we'll I'm thousands of years old,” the bard challenged.  
  
“No, you're not,” Mattie said beginning to argue. “You-.”  
  
At that moment, Xena turned around and anything Mattie was about to say got lost in her admiration of the blue eyes examining her. Her thoughts now seemed anything but chaste as she watched Xena and the smile on her lips conveyed just what was on her mind.  
  
Xena grinned in response as Gabrielle watched the interaction between her warrior and this...  woman.  
  
“Hey!” Gabrielle barked. “Who do you think you're staring at?” the blonde asked, unable to hide her hostility. Xena turned away in response but Mattie continued to watch the warrior oblivious to the warning.  
  
“Okay, guys this is going to be hard enough.” Harry tried to get things under control before there was an out and out fight in the back seat that he and Xena certainly wouldn't want to get in the middle of. “Let's all just relax until we get back to the house. Mattie, do you want me to take you back to the Jeep?”  
  
“No, it'll keep in the parking garage 'til later,” she told him, getting pulled from her thoughts.  
  
“Right then, we'll go back to the house and try to get this sorted out.” He looked over to Xena. “Are you hungry?”  
  
Xena acknowledged the question with a slight nod of her head. She hated relying on someone else for the basics, but she didn't have much choice at the moment and she knew Gabrielle had to be close to starving.  
  
Mattie and Gabrielle continued to stare at each other. It was a very uneasy truce in the back seat between the two women.  
  
  
Xena and Gabrielle stood in the corner of the kitchen, watching as Harry and Mattie set the table and placed the cartons of food in the center. Even before they were opened, Xena smelled dishes that were new, yet strangely familiar and her stomach growled. She looked down at Gabrielle who reached over and patted her leather-clad stomach.  
  
“Funny, it's you and not me this time.” The bard winked even as Xena's arm settled around her waist and the warrior pulled her close.  
  
The action was not lost on Harry who smiled a bit and tilted his head slightly to alert Mattie to have a look at their guests.  
  
“Like I said...” The blonde grinned at her husband. “... Old habits die hard.”  
  
With the table set and the cartons opened, they all sat down. Xena and Gabrielle followed Harry and Mattie's lead when it came to dishing out the food. They both looked at the Chinese food with a little concern, but decided that if their 'hosts' could eat it, then they could, too.  
  
Xena watched carefully as Harry utilized his fork. She smiled and picked hers up, looking at it. She decided that anything used to stab food multiple times was a good thing. The warrior was so busy getting the hang of the silverware that she didn't notice the storm brewing between Gabrielle and Mattie.  
  
The bard leaned over, waving her knife a little at the 'other' blonde.

“Is there a reason you keep staring at Xena?” She quirked a challenging brow.  
  
Mattie dropped her fork on her plate. “It's my house. I can look at whomever I damn well please!”  
  
“Will you two knock it off?”  
  
The voices of Harry and Xena mimicked each other enough to cause the bickering women turn to look at them, dumbfounded. They, themselves, were caught off guard by their similar reactions.  
  
Xena shook her head to get her bearings. “Now you said you had something to tell us,” she said, addressing Harry.  
  
“Remember when you went to India?” he began.  
  
“Yeah, I got my arms chopped off,” she answered.  
  
“No, before the arm chopping bit,” Harry corrected. “You both learned that your souls were connected in many lives, remember?”  
  
It took a moment but recognition started to take hold for the warrior and the bard. “Vaguely, yes.”  
  
“Well, Gabrielle meet Gabrielle. Xena, I'm Xena,” Harry announced, giving formal introductions.  
  
“Guess this kinda proves that Gabby could never live with herself. They've been fighting since we got here,” Xena commented.  
  
Harry laughed. Xena laughed. Mattie and Gabby gave the slit eyes to their respective lovers, which abruptly stopped the chuckles.  
  
“Point is,” Mattie began, a bit miffed, “You two are…us…made from our DNA from two thousand years ago. I'm not sure if they explained to you how it works, but they usually take something like hair or skin and make a new 'you'. It's called cloning. You're our clones.”  
  
“Does everyone have clones of themselves?” Gabby asked.  
  
“Well, no. I've never heard of a human clone. Animals have been cloned, but never a human. Not until now…and as you can see…it really makes things 'unusual'. I mean you ' **think** ' you're Xena and Gabrielle, but in truth Harry and I are the ' **real** ' Xena and Gabrielle.”  
  
“I know who I am,” Xena remarked. “I don't need some bard look-a-like telling me about my reality.”  
  
Harry could see this could become an explosive situation.  
  
“No one has a doubt that you're real, Xena,” Harry added quickly. “But you have to admit it's a bizarre situation.”  
  
“What I find really bizarre is how much you look like Joxer!” Xena answered, as she examined her egg roll with great detail. She poked it with her fork a few times.  
  
“Wonder if Joxer made the 'karmic jump'?” Gabrielle chuckled.  
  
Harry and Mattie looked at each other, both unsure if they should open THAT can of worms.  
  
“Harry could probably tell you about that,” Mattie began.  
  
“Yes, but you tell it so much better,” Harry said knocking it back over the net.  
  
“Ohhh, I couldn't dear. Really, go ahead.”  
  
“You're the storyteller-.”  
  
“Out with it already!” Xena broke in.  
  
Harry paused a moment looking at his plate, getting his nerve up. “Joxer is kinda my ex-girlfriend,” Harry answered, playing with his napkin.  
  
“Joxer?” Gabrielle quipped, “You fell in love with Joxer?!” Gabrielle quickly reached over and slapped Xena across the arm. “How could you?! Xena!”  
  
“Whaaaaaat?” the warrior whined scooting away from another slap. “It wasn't ME. It was HIM.”  
  
“Yeah, but he's you according to him so that means that YOU fell in love with Joxer.”  
  
“But he dumped him – I mean her – I mean…Point is, I obviously found you again,” Xena said, pointing to Mattie and Harry. “We're still happy, see? So what's wrong?”  
  
Gabrielle sat. Arms folded. Toe-tapping. Scowling. “Joxer,” she harrumphed. “Sheesh.”  
  
Xena looked to Mattie. “What about you? Did you have someone when you met Harry?” she asked, hoping to 'one up' the bard.  
  
“Actually, no. I was a single lesbian who ran a petty scams here and there,” Mattie admitted openly.  
  
“You're a thief from Lesbos?” Xena remarked, surprised.  
  
Mattie grinned and considered the question. “Hmm…yeah you could say that. You seem shocked to hear I wasn't always on the up and up.”  
  
“Well, actually it was the Lesbos part. I didn't think it was still around.”  
  
Harry had to laugh. “No, Xena. You don't understand. Mattie dated women. That's what the term lesbian means today.”  
  
“But she married you?” Xena remarked to Harry.  
  
“It was the soul I fell in love with,” Mattie confessed before Harry could answer. “The 'wrapping' didn't matter anymore today than it did two thousand years ago.”  
  
“And it doesn't bother you that he looks like Joxer?” Gabrielle jerked her thumb at Harry. “Come on,” The bard shivered.  
  
“Well, it took some getting used to.” Mattie looked to Harry with a wink and a smile. “But we managed to get past it.”  
  
“Right.” Harry nodded, taking a big bite of his dinner. “I think after dinner we need to take you out and get you some real clothes. This may be L.A., but you still need a few things that will attract less attention.” He gestured with his fork. “Something that won't make you look like stunt doubles from a bad b-grade movie.”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mattie gave Gabrielle the once over. “Not bad, not bad at all.” She nodded as she looked at the bard, who was now dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt. “How does it feel?”  
  
Gabrielle twisted and stretched her legs a bit. “I little constrictive. How do you fight in these things?”  
  
Mattie chuckled as she handed the bard a pair of sneakers. “We don't.”  
  
“You don't fight?” Gabrielle asked. She held the shoes, inspecting them. They didn't feel like leather but they did seem to offer some support and would certainly be good for running if need be.  
  
“Nope. Not in this life.” Mattie answered.  
  
Gabrielle bit her lip in an effort to keep from smiling but it still managed to creep across her face. She leaned in to Mattie. “Then I'll tell you this just one more time. Keep your eyes off Xena or I'll kick your ass.”  
  
The current incarnation drew a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “Look, I have no interest in your Xena. Harry and I are perfectly happy together. You need to get a grip.”  
  
“Yeah, I'll get a grip all right. Right up side your head if you don't…”  
  
“STOP IT!” Harry and Xena both shouted in unison.  
  
The women turned to their respective partners, trying to look innocent but failing miserably.  
  
“Gabrielle,” The warrior stepped into the bedroom. “You've got to stop this. I'm sure Mattie has no interest in me, other than trying to figure out exactly how we're going to work this mess out.”  
  
“Un-huh.” The bard sounded skeptical, then she got a look at Xena in a pair of shorts and a deep blue T-shirt. “That's an interesting look.”  
  
“It's only temporary. Harry's pants are too short in the legs for me. But we thought this was better than my leathers for going out.”  
  
Gabrielle smiled, running her fingers down the T-shirt. “I think it's kind of cute.” She allowed her hand to graze over an erect nipple that was trying to break free of the fabric. “This is very interesting.”  
  
The warrior groaned, grasping Gabrielle's wandering hand. “Be good!” She growled under her breath, glancing at Harry and Mattie.  
  
“I'm always good, Xena, you know that.” The bard winked.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Harry stood by the counter watching as his credit card took yet another hit. After four hours and several hundred dollars he and Mattie were satisfied that Xena and Gabrielle were now suitably outfitted and needing very little.  
  
They picked up the newest packages and headed back out into the mall. Mattie and Harry found themselves holding back grins as the warrior and the bard took in the sights and sounds around them.  
  
Harry thought at one point, when they first got there that he was going to have to wrestle Xena onto the escalator. Then he started thinking more like her and once he called her a chicken the snare had been set and the Warrior Princess was trapped by her own ego, forcing her to get on the moving staircase.  
  
The three of them very nearly collided with Gabrielle when she suddenly stopped outside a video store. She watched the TV screens, then pointed hesitantly. “That's what they used to 'show us' our lives.”  
  
Harry scratched his cheek and sighed. “Ah yeah, well, don't believe everything they showed you Gabrielle. It wasn't exactly like that. That's a television show. It took certain, 'dramatic license' with our lives. It wasn't really very accurate.”  
  
“You mean Xena didn't have the hots for Ares?” She lifted a pale brow.  
  
“Umm, no. Not unless it was some part of a plan…”  
  
Xena crossed her arms when the bard gave her annoyed look. “What? I didn't do anything. It must have been him.” She jerked a thumb toward Harry.  
  
Gabrielle turned back to the window. “So who are these people?”  
  
Mattie bit her lip trying to figure out how to explain it. “They're actresses. Hired to play the parts of Xena and Gabrielle.”  
  
Gabrielle cocked her head. “It's amazing how much they look like us,” the bard remarked as she watched the television. When Autolycus came on the screen Gabrielle turned to Xena. “Look! Remember Autolycus? They never showed us Autolycus in the lab… but I remember now. There was Autolycus…and Minya. Do you remember Minya?”  
  
Xena paused a moment trying her best to put a face with the name. “Frying pan lady?”  
  
“Yeah. There was also Eli and Draco…and NAJARA! Remember Najara?” Gabrielle exclaimed. “I wonder if they mentioned any of them.” Gabrielle and Xena both looked to Harry and Mattie.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. “Like we said the show took 'liberties' with the truth. Eli was a good friend although they made him a sniffling chicken at the beginning. He didn't want to help get rid of Taltaka and took off for the forest.”  
  
“He what?” Gabby and Xena said in unity.  
  
Mattie nodded. “And Draco turned into a love sick puppy dog for Gabrielle and decided if he couldn't have her she was gonna die a spectacular death.”  
  
“He never did that,” Gabrielle answered. “Xena and I convinced him there was a better way than just warlording. He helped us several times after that.”  
  
“I know,” Harry answered. “And Najara….well, you don't want to know, trust me.”  
  
“Oh yes we do,” the bard ordered. “What's the story?”  
  
Mattie sighed. “Well Najara was a religious zealot that Gabby fell for. She also beat the crap out of Xena.”  
  
“Those lying bastards,” Xena answered. On pure reflex she reached behind her back for her sword but realized quickly there was nothing there. “Where can we find these distorters of Gabrielle's work?” she asked Harry, putting her hands on her hips in frustration.  
  
“Well, it's not easy so don't try. Beside I don't want to see any heads roll.” Harry warned.  
  
He and Mattie looked at each other and snickered at the 'head rolling' comment.  
  
“What's so funny?” Xena asked.  
  
“Well according to the producer,” Harry answered. “Xena's end comes when a Samurai warrior cuts off her head in battle.”  
  
“But Xena didn't die that time,” Gabrielle answered. “It wasn't until years later when-.”  
  
“I know,” Harry said putting up his hands, “but try not to be upset. The producer was an equal opportunity offender. He like to 'homage'-.”  
  
Mattie butted in to say, “You mean steal.”  
  
Harry smiled but nodded. “Okay, 'steal' other people's movie ideas and make them fit the story line.”  
  
“Or not fit the story line as the case would often be,” Mattie added.  
  
Gabrielle looked stunned. “I can't believe it. All those years. All that work. And he reduces it to a titillation show, which did nothing more than cast doubts on my 'real relationship' with Xena. It's…appalling. Dare I say, tragic.”  
  
“Absolutely,” Mattie answered. “Although we haven't agreed on much since your arrival Gabrielle, we've found something we can agree upon. It is tragic. I remember all those nights I…I mean you…I mean we…would sit and write. Trying to capture everything…only to have it reduced to an hour of eye candy each week.”  
  
“It's like it's a joke,” Gabrielle said sadly. “Like what I wrote never mattered.”  
  
“It mattered to me,” Xena answered, running a comforting hand across Gabrielle's back. “It still does…We know the truth and that's all that truly matters in the end.”  
  
Harry motioned them along and they followed.  
  
“Death by a samurai warrior?” Gabrielle asked rhetorically. “How ridiculous is that?”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“What are we gonna do Harry?” Mattie asked. The two lay cuddled in bed, Mattie's head resting on Harry's shoulder. She let out a deep sigh as she continued to consider their dilemma. “We can't keep them here and we can't set them free in the city again.”  
  
Harry considered the question carefully and slowly turned to face Mattie. “Why don't we send them home?” he asked.  
  
“Their home is a petri dish,” Mattie pointed out.  
  
“No, I mean the home they know – Greece,” Harry replied. “They know the English language. Perhaps we can teach them Greek. After all, it only took us two weeks to learn. For them it might be even faster. They'll be more familiar with the area, too.”  
  
“We just can't give them two plane tickets and say 'see ya',” Mattie chuckled. “Well, maybe you could do that with Gabrielle.”  
  
“Mattie,” Harry growled. “Be nice.”  
  
Mattie smiled. “I was just teasing. But as I said, we can't just push them out. Besides, they have no visas, no identity. Well, not that it matters. I've got an old friend that owes me a favor,” she grinned.  
  
“Oh really,” Harry laughed. “Do I want to know about this?”  
  
“Probably not,” Mattie answered. “But having a dark past does have it's advantages.” She grinned with a crinkle of her nose.  
  
Harry considered the plan and cleared his throat. “Okay then. Tomorrow you take the gals and see your 'friend'. I'll go to the bank and draw from the savings. I'll make some reservations and get plenty of money for them to get set up in Greece. And since you don't want to just 'dump them off' we'll go, too... Besides, it will be like a second honeymoon.” Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
The next morning Mattie returned home with the warrior, bard and two visas in her hand. Harry was already home with the plane tickets and a hotel reservation in Athens in his hand. Mattie opened the envelopes and saw the dates.  
  
“Two weeks?” she exclaimed happily.  
  
“Two weeks,” Harry said firmly, wrapping a loving arm around her waist. “Last time you wanted to stay longer. Plus it will give us a chance to teach the gals the language.”  
  
Harry then handed Xena an envelope – she paused a moment before looking inside. It was the paper currency that she'd watched Mattie and Harry use from time to time were out to buy hot food while they'd been shopping. “What's this for?” Xena asked.  
  
“Survival,” Harry told her. “In today's world you need dinars and lots of them. I figure that's enough to get you started somewhere until you can start making your own living. Or if you wish you can just live off of the land – you know the area well enough.” He grinned. “But the choice is yours. You can't stay here in America. You'd either get hounded by the police for the jail-break or mobbed by fans who think you're Xena and Gabrielle. Either way, it wouldn't be pretty,” he chuckled.  
  
Xena gave a small grin of thanks and nodded. “I'll pay you back someday,” she told him.  
  
“Don't worry about it,” he said as he went to the table to collect their travel portfolio. “I've got all of our bags packed and in the Jeep. So whenever you're ready,” he said motioning to the door.  
  
Gabrielle hooked Xena's arm as they made their way outside. Ironically, Mattie found herself naturally making the same gesture as they walked along.  
  
“Thank you,” Mattie whispered up to Harry.  
  
“For what?” he asked.  
  
“For keeping your word – for finding me in every life,” she told him. “You've always had a good soul.”  
  
“You're not so bad yourself, pumpkin.” He grinned. With duplicate smiles the couple caught up to the waiting warrior and bard.


	16. Chapter 16 - Testing Fate (set after 'When Fates Collide')

**Testing Fate (set after 'When Fates Collide')**

"But you could have been-."

"Without you," Gabrielle answered cutting Xena short. "Look we’ve gone over all this ad nauseam tonight."

"Don’t go throwin’ those big fancy words around, Gabrielle. I might not be able to follow you seeing I’m just a simple warrior."

Xena smirked with her answer, which prompted Gabrielle to grin.

"Sorry… Forgot who I was speaking to. Allow me to rephrase. We talked about this over and over and I’m to the point where I’m going to break out the sais. How’s that?"

"Point taken." Xena grinned. She took a drink for their flask and handed it to Gabrielle. "Have some two dinar wine. It’s all a poor warrior can afford to get you."

Gabrielle shook her head. _She just won’t let it go_. Instead of taking a drink, she returned it to Xena’s lips again. She tilted it backward as Xena drank, but moved it away before the warrior was prepared. A few drops dribbled down Xena’s chin to her cleavage.

"Gee. Thanks, Gabrielle," the warrior retorted.

Before she had a chance to wipe the wine from her skin, Gabrielle leaned over and licked Xena’s breastline. The warrior couldn’t help, but smile. She lost her smile, however, when the bard’s lips claimed her own, her tongue tasting the sweet juice inside the warrior’s mouth. Slowly, the bard pulled back and took a place between the warrior’s legs.

"On your lips," Gabrielle whispered sincerely, "two dinar wine is better than anything on the empress table. Don’t you see? Any life, any wine, would never be as sweet if we were apart. I might have been the toast of Athens, Xena, but I’d never have your love. I’d never know your touch. I’d never know what your cry of pleasure sounded like. Fame and fortune would mean nothing to me without you."

"With me to the end, huh?"

Gabrielle smiled. "Always and forever. I promise."

Xena pulled the bard into her arms and turned her so they both looked into the fire together.

"I know I can’t give you everything you deserve, Gabrielle. I’ll never give you a house on the vineyard by the sea. I’ll never give you more than a few dinars for some parchment and some quills now and then. With the way our funds look at the moment, I’m not sure if I can even do that, but…Please know, you’re everything to me. I’d do anything for you…I would."

Gabrielle rested her head back into Xena’s chest and closed her eyes. 

"You’ve already given me so much Xena. I’m not sure what more you could give me. You’ve spent so much time teaching me and showing me everything I’ll need in this world to go on…That first night when we parted last year, I made a fire and I thought of you. You taught me how to do that. You’ve taught me so much that I don’t think I could ever repay it."

 _Well there is one more thing_ , Xena considered. She leaned down and whispered into Gabrielle’s ear. 

"Come with me."

She rose and reached down for the bard’s hand. Confused but accepting the gesture just the same, she gave Xena her hand and let her lead her to her feet. They walked to a small clearing where a few rocks and trees lined the area. The full moon shown bright in the clearing as Xena took her chakram from her hip.

Casually she handed it to the bard. "Throw it."

Gabrielle looked at the discus and back to her partner. "Xena, I…I don’t know what to say."

"Don’t say anything. Just throw it."

Gabrielle moved back a pace and got her footing. She looked to Xena one last time, hesitant. But the warrior gave a firm nod and the bard heaved it in one mighty stroke.

They both watched as it hit a tree, bounced off a nearby rock, heading straight back to the bard. Gabrielle’s eyes went wide and Xena smiled, waiting until the last minute to extend her hand.

Instead of pulling the weapon she held it out for Gabrielle. "See? See the way I have it now. That’s how you want to place your hand on it’s return. Let’s try it again. This time I’ll help."

Xena fit snuggly against Gabrielle’s back as she showed Gabrielle how to hold it. Once the bard had it firmly in her grasp, Xena’s hand took hold of Gabrielle’s wrist. "Keep it locked and steady. A smooth, even stroke is what you need here."

"Smooth, even stroke, huh? You know," Gabrielle blushed. "This feels kinda kinky."

"Like kink bothers you," Xena retorted. "I’ve got a group of amazons that could say otherwise."

Gabrielle bumped back to slam into Xena, which only prompted the warrior to chuckle. 

"Come on," Xena said getting serious again. "Do you want to learn how to do this or not? It’s your choice."

Gabrielle looked back and grinned. "Teach me everything you know."

Xena returned the smile, but regrouped to her former location against Gabrielle’s back. 

"Okay. On three… one… two… three!"

The chakram left Gabrielle’s hand like a crossbow arrow. Just as before it hit the tree and then the rock and made its way home to her. As the discus came closer she steadied her breath and waited for impact. Xena’s hand stayed on Gabrielle’s wrist.

In one sweeping motion, Gabrielle had the weapon in her hand.

"I did it! Well… You helped me catch it."

"I didn’t help. You caught it all on your own, Gabrielle. My hand was on your wrist, not the chakram. You did catch it."

"Really?" Gabrielle said looking at the disc and then to Xena. "Are you sure you didn’t slow it down somehow?"

"Positive," Xena answered honestly. "Wanna try again. I won’t touch you this time."

"Well, where’s the fun in that?" the bard chuckled.

"Gabrielle," the warrior drawled in warning.

"Okay, okay," she answered. "Warrior training time. I know."

Gabrielle steadied her sights on the rock this time instead of the tree. Xena kept a watchful eye on the situation and was a bit surprised when she felt the peck on the cheek.

"What’s that for?" Xena grinned.

"For trusting me. And being you…my warrior princess with the two dinar wine."

Xena felt herself smile as she stroked the bard’s back in one fluid movement. She didn’t reply. She didn’t trust herself in replying. After all, she was the warrior princess, and warrior princesses didn’t tear up at compliments from beautiful soulmates. At least not during training.

"Are you ready?" Xena asked with a simple nod.

"Yeah, I’m ready," Gabrielle answered becoming focused again. She watched the weapon fly from one point to the other and back to her. As she caught it a thought occurred. "Can you teach me how to bounce it? I mean sometimes it comes straight back to you and some times it goes all over the place. How do you know how to do that? Can you show me?!"

 _I gotta admit I love it when I see the little excited girl come back into her eyes_. 

"Sure," Xena answered. "But not tonight, it’s late now, but you’ve got the basics of how it works. That’s the hardest part of all really."

Gabrielle reached up and stroked Xena’s face before standing on her tiptoes to kiss her lips tenderly. 

"Thank you for giving me many skills too."

"It’s my pleasure."


	17. Chapter 17 - To New Heights (set after 'Many Happy Returns')

**To New Heights (set after 'Many Happy Returns')**

"Happy Birthday, Gabrielle!"

The warrior kept a firm grasp on the bard’s hand as they flew through the air.

"Don’t drop me, Xena!" Gabrielle laughed.

Xena smiled and tightened her grip for a moment. "I won’t drop you. I promise." She grinned. She pointed out over the horizon. "Right there. What do you think?"

The bard didn’t answer. She simply grinned and excitedly nodded her approval. Xena pulled the bard close to her so she could gather the smaller woman in her arms as they came to their landing. With one foot cocked and one foot flat, they touch downed softly. The warrior gently brought the bard to her feet.

"What do you think?" Xena asked.

"I don’t know what to say," Gabrielle said looking around her, taking it all in. "It’s absolutely beautiful. And this…did you do this?"

"Told you it wasn’t over yet." Xena grinned as she took off the helmet.

The warrior looked quite proud of herself as Gabrielle pointed to the blanket and wicker basket that contained their evening meal. Never to be someone who got the meaning of ‘romance’ she did try her best this year. A little wine, a little Sappho… She thought the bard would enjoy both but still it wasn’t enough. That’s when she decided to scout out a location for some festivities later in the evening. So far everything had gone according to plan and it was obvious that the bard admired her efforts by the grin that played on her lips.

Gabrielle chuckled. "I know one warrior princess who’s gonna get lucky tonight."

Xena smiled and pulled Gabrielle’s hands up to her lips. She kissed the back of each one gently before meeting Gabrielle’s eyes.

"I had no expectations," she answered. "Nothing aside from making you happy. You’ve brought me so much joy, Gabrielle. It’s only right I celebrate the day you came into this world."

"And the jokes? What’s the purpose of that?" Gabrielle quipped with a raised eyebrow.

 _Damn. She’s started to do that better than me_.

"Well, the jokes…What’s life if you can’t laugh now and then?"

"Uh huh," Gabrielle retorted. "Well, just remember that what goes around comes around warrior princess. So this winter you better be on your toes." She started to kick off her boots. Next, came her top and finally her skirt. Xena lost her voice for a moment as she watched her bard, mesmerized by Gabrielle’s naked form. She managed to get her senses back for a moment and cleared her throat.

"Is that a threat, Gabrielle?"

The bard reached up and pulled the warrior’s head down so her lips could meet Xena’s ear.

"No… it’s a promise."

Gabrielle planted the most delicate of kisses on Xena’s earlobe before darting away and jumping into the crystal water pool behind them. Xena walked to the edge and watched as Gabrielle resurfaced, her short blonde locks, darkened by the water and slicked back.

"Coming in?" the bard called to her on the shore.

"Thought you’d never ask," Xena replied, stripping herself as well before jumping in headfirst.

Gabrielle looked around but Xena still hadn’t surfaced yet. She did however feel a pair of hands grab her ankles. Instinctively she held her breath because she knew what was coming next. Not more than a second later her body was tugged under the water with such force the splash reached their clothes on the shore. She twisted around under the water’s surface until she felt Xena’s shoulders. With her arms getting tangled around Xena’s neck and her legs around the warrior’s waist they both broke the surface together.

Gabrielle smiled at her warrior. "You’re wicked," she answered. "But very predictable."

Without a notice, Xena tipped Gabrielle back so quickly the bard got a mouthful of water for her trouble. Knowing she startled the bard, Xena pulled her up quickly. Gabrielle began to cough and gasp for air.

"Predictable, huh? Didn’t see that coming, did ya?"

Gabrielle couldn’t speak yet, but she splashed the warrior as hard as she could, which only made Xena all the more amused.

"You’re not funny," Gabrielle croaked with a scowl planted firmly on her face.

"I’m sorry," Xena answered her bottom lip sticking out more than necessary, hoping it would lighten Gabrielle’s mood.

"Don’t give me the pout because it’s not gonna work," Gabrielle answered as she pulled away.

"Hey, Gabrielle," Xena said, taking a single stroke to catch up to her. "Look I promise, no more jokes, okay?"

Gabrielle’s leg slid under the water to hook the back of Xena’s legs. The bard tugged with all her might and the warrior fell. Gabrielle closed her eyes against the splash and began to laugh but she realized quickly she better move like Hermes. She got about half way to shore when she felt Xena closing in on her from under the water. She tried her best to tread through it. And she almost made it but suddenly the warrior popped up in front of her.

Gabrielle tried to hide her laugh behind her fingers but she wasn’t succeeding. Xena looked far from amused.

"I have to admit," Xena replied with a stone face before cracking a grin. "I didn’t see THAT coming."

"Threw you for a loop, huh?" Gabrielle replied, relieved that Xena wasn’t upset.

"Everyday, my bard. Everyday since we met it seems there’s always something you do or say that throws me off balance." Xena grinned as she picked the bard up into her arms. She gave her light kiss on the lips as she carried her to the waiting picnic blanket. "Thank you for keeping me on my toes."

"And off them from time to time it seems," Gabrielle jabbed.

"Well, I can think of much better ways to keep me off my feet than dunking me under water," Xena retorted as she laid the bard down, proceeding to blanket her with her body. "Hmm, like this. This is nice. Wouldn’t you agree?" she added.

The water from Xena’s hair dripped down tickling the bard’s neck as she rested on her forearms above her.

"Who am I to argue," Gabrielle replied, rising just slightly to capture the warriors lips.

Xena took the opportunity to cup the back of the bard’s head, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. She felt rather than heard herself groan as the bard’s hands slid down her wet back to cup her bottom. The feel of the bard’s nails across her backside fueled her kisses even more and soon she felt her hips beginning to keep pace with Gabrielle’s prodding fingertips.

Gabrielle pulled back and rested her head on the blanket, just soaking in the rhythmic motions Xena engaged in above her.

 _Gods above she’s beautiful_ , the bard considered but not vocalizing the thought. She knew, as Xena looked into her eyes, she didn’t have to say it. Xena could read her thoughts especially when they made love. She rarely had to make a request of faster or slower, harder or softer. Xena just knew. They just fit together perfectly.

Gabrielle gave a small whimper as Xena started to pull away.

"I’m too close," the warrior confessed. "I want you reach the pinnacle first….After all, it’s your birthday."

Gabrielle smiled. She was going to offer some kind of smart aleck retort since that’s pretty much how they had spent their whole weekend so far. But any thought she had fell silent when Xena’s lips immediately claimed her center. She felt her lower body leave the blanket in an instant straining to get closer to the warrior’s mouth. She loved it and she wanted it so much but even her delight at the moment wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She wanted Xena. She wanted to feel her and smell her and taste her.

"Come this way," Gabrielle called down to her, gesturing that the warrior swing her body the other way.

Xena smiled. "Whatever birthday girl wants, birthday girl gets."

Xena didn’t waste any time lingering or drawing it out. She promptly straddled the bard allowing her any access she wanted to her body at all. If Xena was willing to give it, Gabrielle was more than happy to take it. With the echo in the small valley Gabrielle was sure their noises were probably heard for miles in every directions. The thought drove her desire even higher and when she heard Xena approaching closer – a series of grunts and whimpers – it was all she could stand. She let go and she felt every nerve ending explode against her skin. She cried out the warrior’s name as she shook beneath her. The sight of Gabrielle in utmost release soon freed Xena and she too joined in calling out the name of her lover. Her best friend. Her soul mate.

Spent, the two lay side by side but on opposite ends of each other until Xena had the strength to rise up to snuggle into the bard’s shoulder. Gabrielle gave a light chuckle.

"What?" Xena asked softly.

"You big, bad, cuddly warrior," she chuckled as she stroked Xena’s hair. "Were you always a cuddler?"

"No. Sex was a weapon or just a release. I’d never felt secure enough to let myself be held like this. Not until you."

"Never?"

Xena let out a sigh and moved up to give the bard a tender kiss. "Never."

"Well, thank you for letting me in."

"Thank YOU," Xena replied. She got a distracted look on her face and rolled over to the basket.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle chuckled watching the warrior take the basket toward some nearby bushes.

"You’ll see," Xena called out over her shoulder.

When she reappeared she had a small loaf of nutbread and a small burning candle as she began to sing ‘For she’s another year older’. As she finished she knelt down to the bard.

"Make a wish, Gabrielle," Xena said, holding out the treat.

Gabrielle grinned and felt her eyes tear up. The warrior always did have a way of surprising her. She inhaled deeply and blew out the candle with ease.

"I have no more unfulfilled wishes. You’ve made them all come true," Gabrielle answered honestly.


	18. Chapter 18 - Soul Reunited (set after 'Soul Possession')

**Soul Reunited (set after 'Soul Possession')**

“I think that’s the last of it.” 

Mattie walked back up to the stoop of Harry’s front door. Carefully he took her hands in his. “It was fun while it lasted,” he grinned sadly. 

Mattie moved to the top step and stood on her tip toes giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “I admit it feels rather odd for me. I can only imagine what you’re feeling.” 

“Yeah, I’m not sure what to tell my mother. We fit perfect she said,” he began. “I have all these memories. Memories of me, of Annie, of Xena, of Joxer – it’s a big jumbled mess at times. I’ve got all these people inside me. All these emotions and memories. It feels like I’m losing my wife but I know…She’s never been my wife. And someplace in my heart, I know she never will be…Sure it’s all on paper. And sure we have to see a lawyer now but…it’s-.” 

“Confusing,” Mattie nodded in agreement. 

Harry gave a despondent nod as well. “Yeah…But know this Mattie – if you need a friend I’m here for you. You and Xe-Annie both. I mean that.” 

Mattie rubbed Harry’s arm before pulling him into a tight embrace. “You too my friend. You too.” Slowly she pulled back. “I better get going. She’s waiting for me,” Mattie said pitching a finger toward the Escort that was now pack to the gills with her belongings. 

Without any more conversation Mattie made her journey to the car. As she climbed inside she watched Harry slip inside the house that they had called home for the past 2 years. _It is an odd sensation_ , she agreed silently. But she realized that her true spouse, the one she’d fallen in love with time and time again was waiting for her. So without further delay she shut the door and made her way across town. 

Just as she expected Annie was sitting on the steps of her apartment building waiting for her return. Her face seemed to light up when the blue car came into view and she rose to her feet quickly, walking over to meet Mattie even before she could get the car into park. She opened the door for Mattie. 

“Is this the last of it?” Annie asked. 

“Yes… Harry came home early.” 

Annie tightened her grip on the box of books she was holding. “Oh yeah? How’s he holding up?” 

“Remember when I told you about Joxer – when he said he was in love with me. He and I talked about how we don’t choose to love the people we love. Or more to the point, how we choose to love certain people in different ways.” 

Annie nodded. “Yeah, I think I remember… You couldn’t love him the way he wanted – as a lover.” 

“Right… It was the same conversation all over again. But this time he gets it… I really feel torn here I have to admit,” Mattie replied. 

Annie put the box down on the hood of the car. “Mattie, I would never make you choose. If you want to continue your life with Harry-.” 

“No, I married Harry because of the soul inside him. I married you. Not the package. I mean, look at us. You’ve never involved with a woman in this lifetime. It’s been years since I’ve even considered my life with a woman... However, we do have an advantage since our last lives were as women also. We were intimate then remember?” 

Annie closed her eyes and concentrated. “That’s right. The digger and the southern belle,” she said opening her eyes. “Mel kept Janice very happy and I’m sure I’ll do the same.” 

“I have no doubt of that,” Mattie nodded. “And although I’m a bit ‘out of practice’ in this arena I promised you forever – no matter what. That’s why I married you in this life. And I did marry you Annie. Or course, according to the state of California I married Harry and that’s another matter to resolve but…you get the point.” 

“I do,” Annie answered. “And I can understand what Harry is going through right now. Living two lifetimes at once and being joined to hundreds of others it’s…it’s a bit mind boggling but like I said – Ares is not going to break us up – and neither is anyone else for that matter. I promised forever too and I meant it.” 

Mattie ran her hand down the length of Annie’s arm and briefly locked fingers with her. “Come on, let’s get the rest of this stuff inside.” 

After a few minutes they sat the last box down. They looked around Annie’s living room, which was completely filled with boxes and bags of various sizes and shapes. 

“I think we need to find a bigger place,” Annie said as she surveyed the room. “I’m not sure how you managed to keep all this stuff.” 

“You know Xena used to tell Gabrielle the same thing and could never figure out how she stored all that stuff in Argo’s saddlebags,” Mattie chuckled. 

“Not much has changed it seemed,” Annie quipped. 

Mattie playfully bumped into Annie for teasing her. “I’m not THAT much of a packrat.” 

Annie reached into a box and pulled out a comic book. “Oh yeah? When did you get this? The third grade?” 

“These happen to be collectibles. They are worth quite a bit.” 

“Good. Let’s sell ‘em and buy a house,” Annie replied. 

“Annie!” 

“I’m just teasin’,” the brunette smiled. 

Mattie started to look through another box and found a report card from her freshman year in high school. Annie said nothing. She just studied Mattie. “Okay,” Mattie gave in. “I’ll agree to go through this and get rid of the things I really don’t need any longer.” 

Annie leaned down to one of the boxes and held up a badge. “Scouts honor?” 

Mattie took the Girl Scout badge from Annie with a laugh. “Hey! I agreed with you. What more do you want?” 

Annie turned and pulled Mattie into her arms.  

“Kiss me,” she said softly. 

At first, Mattie looked hesitant but Annie held her ground. If this was going to work they would both have to put aside anything they might have believed about this lifetime behind them. Annie never felt drawn to another woman before. But when she looked at Mattie she had a connection that she’d known for centuries. She had to know if Mattie felt the same way; if she could get past the fact her soulmate now had a new exterior. 

Slowly, Mattie stood on her tiptoes and planted a very delicate, cautious kiss on Annie’s lips. Annie knew she would have to press the advantage here so she went back and returned it with much more confidence and conviction. That confidence allowed Mattie to relax and soon she found herself not only receiving Annie’s kisses but initiating them as well. 

After a few moments, Mattie felt Annie working her backward until she felt the wall behind her. The kisses didn’t stop. In fact, they became more feverish than before and both women were beginning to breathe hard. As Annie pulled back to look at Mattie she found a smile on the blonde’s lips. 

“Guess that answers that question, huh?” 

“Did I ask a question?” Annie replied. 

“Well you want to know if we can still burn after all these years. I think the answer’s yes.” 

“You realize that this might take a lot more experimentation just to be sure. It might take days and days of research to be sure.” Annie grinned as she took Mattie by the hand leading her toward the bedroom. 

The two navigated their way around the boxes cluttering the living room, heading toward a back hallway. 

“Something tells me you’re gonna love that,” Mattie chuckled. 

“Every moment of it,” Annie purred. 

Mattie paused a moment. “Damn, does that sound familiar? When did you say that before because-.” 

She didn’t finish. Annie silenced her with a passionate kiss before breaking away and picking her up to take her to the bedroom. 

“Kiss now. Analyze later.”

  
The End  


  
Note: There is a part "19" for 'Friend in Need' but since it's so large I've listed it as a stand-alone fic called Friend Indeed   



End file.
